True Appearances
by arte0135
Summary: Sirius' death during an Order mission gives Harry the freedom to finally reveal himself. Meanwhile, Draco makes a deal in order to escape being a Death Eater. Failure is not an option as the alterative is so much worse. Who will save him? Very Nonc
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: character bashings, mature content (male x male love). Certain events in the book will be ignored in order for this story to work out, so this will be non-canon; don't like then don't read.

This belongs to the Harry Potter universe and J.K Rowling. Nothing is mine, if it was Ginny would have died in the Chambers of Secret and Cho would have stayed in the 4th book as a minor character and never be mentioned again.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Lucius/ Narcissa, Remus/ TBA, Snape/ TBA

Rating: T for now, but it will be M later.

Summary: After the death of Sirius during an Order mission, Harry has had enough of everyone having a say in his life and trying to mold him into the role of the Golden Boy. So during the summer before his sixth year, he decides it is time to reveal who he really is. Meanwhile, Draco makes a deal with the Dark Lord in order to avoid being a Death Eater; failure is not an option as the alterative is so much worse. Can anyone save him?

**This is a rewrite from my original version**.

Chapter 1: True Appearances

Draco Malfoy was nervous as he approached the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters' meeting. For many years, he knew that this day would come and he prepared for it because contrary to popular belief, he didn't want this life. He acted like he did in order to save himself from the snake pit and keep his family save, but most of all to protect the person he loved. So, as he bowed on the cold, marble floor, it finally dawned on Draco that this was his last chance to escape his fate. And in order to do that, he had to use all his cunning and luck to do it.

Merlin, if Harry Potter could see him now. In fact, if the whole wizarding world could see his fear in not wanting to be a Death Eater, they would be shocked. After all, the Malfoys were nothing but Death Eater scum and Dark wizards. And yet, he didn't want this legacy. He wanted to be free. He wanted his parents to be free from their cold masks of disdain and find peace and yet, they were here beside him awaiting a mad man's orders.

Oh, if only Harry could just save them! But he flinched away from that thought, not wanting to be rejected by the boy he had only cared for since he was a child. It was true: he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was in love with Harry Potter since he first saw him at Malkins.

At that time, he had been enchanted by the boy with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He had been so different from the other children his age that Draco had wanted him as a friend, but when he opened the compartment door and saw that he was Harry Potter, he knew then that he would be unable to complete his mission. So from that moment on, he went out of his way to torment him. He became his rival, his enemy, so that Harry would never dream of trusting and in return, he would never deceive him and betray him to the Dark Lord. And now here he was, in this fucked up situation with little hope of getting out.

His heart sped up when the Dark Lord approached his throne and tension filled the room effectively cutting of the light whispers and cackles. Draco swallowed nervously and tightened his mind shields as he silently congratulated himself in effectively learning Occlumency.

But that moment ended abruptly when the Dark Lord called out, "Draco Malfoy."

The serpentine voice and figure made him inwardly shiver with fear and dread, especially when he felt those red eyes burn into him. When he finally approached his throne after bowing, long, pale fingers took off the hood from his head, exposing him and Draco noticed his leer and lust filled red eyes lock onto his face. With that look, bile started to make its way up his throat.

"You have failed. You could not befriend Harry Potter, but I think that I can find a use for you." He finished and caressed his cheek.

Oh, Merlin!

Inside, Draco was crying; he had saved himself for Harry and not his monster, but he forced himself to stay strong, even as he licked his cheek. He had too before he broke down into tears. Gods, if he failed his fate was worse than being a common Death Eater.

Mutters filled the room and the tension level increased. Draco could feel several incredulous, shocked and envious eyes look at them.

"You are very pretty," the Dark Lord stated, enjoying the atmosphere in the room. He continued to caress the soft, creamy cheek and look into the grey eyes that had always captured his attention since his possession of Quirrell.

This boy, this very beautiful boy always managed to elude him; in fact, only when he was in his presence did he feel some shred of sanity until he felt the darkness overwhelm him and he withdrew his hand, feeling the urge to use the cruciatus curse, but held himself back not wanting to hurt such an ethereal creature.

Draco felt relief when the Dark Lord withdrew his hand and very briefly looked into his eyes before announcing in a loud and clear voice his rejection of his unstated proposal "I am afraid that cannot be, my Lord."

The Dark Lord got a murderous glint in his eyes. "And why is that? You have failed." He said in a false calm voice, his hand slightly twitching, but Draco refused to back down.

"I have not failed because I have never tried," Draco declared. He took his lack of interruption as a cue to continue, "Since I meet Potter, he had already befriended the blood traitors known as the Weasleys. Crabbe and Goyle can confirm this. The youngest male Weasley was the first magical child he had met."

Lie.

It was him, but no one had to know that detail

"And as a result, he became his first friend. He is very naïve and believed him when it came to Slytherins and the Malfoy family. I knew that he would never befriend me for those reasons, so I became his rival in order to avoid being another faceless Slytherin. Until this day, no one, but me can make Potter overreact. For five years, I have become a source of normalcy in his life, a reminder that he is more than his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. The Slytherins behind me can confirm this." Draco finished and prayed that his hastily made up plan would work.

The Dark Lord looked towards Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson to confirm his story. "Parkinson?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord, Malfoy is correct. No one, but him can turn Potter into an emotional wreck." The others mumbled confirmations as they looked at the pair.

He looked back at Draco and asked, "But what does that have to do with bearing my mark and sharing my bed?"

This time he kept his scaly hands to himself, for which Draco was grateful for, "Because that is how I planned to capture Harry Potter."

The room was deadly silent as shock appeared on the Dark Lord's face, whose face momentarily showed annoyance and rage, but Draco continued to talk, hoping that he could convince him while promptly ignoring the hissing of his pet snake, Nagini that was now making her way towards him.

"To this day, Potter has never been in an open relationship with anyone, which is startling considering the numerous fans that throw themselves at him. Many have tried, especially the female Weasley, but they have all failed. This leads me to believe that he is either gay or bisexual, but has a preference for male flesh."

"And why is that?" Disbelief colored his voice as he asked as he hissed at his familiar. He kept calm and knew that his mask had to be flawless as he continued to lie.

"Well, there are several examples. During the ball for the Tri-wizard tournament, he danced because he was forced, but otherwise he ignored his partner. In our fifth year, he publicly rejected a Ravenclaw. In fact, he humiliated her. Also, he was raised by muggles, so he might feel that his attraction to males is unnatural and abnormal. But most of all, everyone that asks only do so because he is the Boy-Who-Lived and that is why they fail. He would never have an open relationship with someone who could never see beyond the title."

Draco swallowed and saw Voldemort follow his movement as lust flared in his red eyes. He tried not to shiver in disgust, "But, I am the exception. Potter knows that I dislike him for being Harry Potter; his title of the Golden Boy and the Boy-Who-Lived just adds to the reasons of why I detest him. I can show him that I am different, but if I get the Dark Mark, he would never trust me. He expects me to receive it, but imagine his surprise when I don't. It will add to my creditability. Potter can be perceptive when he wants to be."

Very true.

He was very intelligent, more so than Granger, but he pretends otherwise, so everyone can underestimate him.

"But, if he finds out that his greatest enemy has touched his love interest, he will be revolted. I can gain his love. He is naïve."

Lie.

He wants you to believe that, but he is anything, but a fool.

"He likes to think the best of everyone. He would do anything for those that matter to him, but his reaction would be tenfold if his lover were in danger."

Draco finished and hoped that this would work even if it was based on a lie. Draco didn't know if Harry preferred men, but he wished he did. Out of all the statements that Draco had made, the fact that Harry never dated because all of those that ever asked never saw him as Just Harry, but as a Savior was true; but that did not mean that Harry had not slept with others.

That thought made him depressed. His heart ached that others had touched Harry in the ways that he wanted to touch him; that he made love to others in the ways that he had imagined Harry would make love to him, but he needed to be positive, especially now that the room was tense as the Dark Lord contemplated his plan.

He stared at him, in admiration and lust. Draco felt him scan through his thoughts, checking for signs of betrayal and falsehoods. Hope and pride swelled in his heart when he never detected his shield, but that couldn't take away the fear from the pit of his stomach. Draco may have appeared to be confident, but inside he was a mess. If this didn't work, the Malfoy name be damned, he would use the killing curse on himself! He could not let that thing touch him like he dreamed Harry would.

"_Such a smart hatchling," _Nagini whispered as she circled the petite blond and shivered from the restrained and controlled magic she sensed from such a small body. So much power radiated from the blond and it made her excited.

"_I know." _The words were said in annoyance and irritation as muddy memories and emotions warred inside him.

"_Now, now restrain yourself. If you hurt him you won't be able to live with yourself." _

She was promptly ignored as her master stared into the distance, eyes glazed.

No

No

No

That was his answer. He didn't like this suggestion at all! He hated it!

This boy was his! And yet, the darkness swirled in his head and the whispers increased, confusing him. Some urged him to agree, others screamed at him to take what he wanted regardless of the consequences while another voice, a voice that he believed he silenced long all hissed how juvenile this plan sounded. How naïve and foolish, maybe he should just lock the blond up away from wandering eyes that always followed him?

No

No

No

No

He didn't want the blond to be soiled and he reached out and caressed the creamy cheek again as he looked into those grey orbs, wanting clarity and sanity and he knew than what he wanted to do.

The pounding of Draco's heart sped up even more when the Dark Lord's voice rang throughout the room, "Very well, Draco Malfoy, you have a mission. It is a shame I won't get a taste, but oh well! I prefer to have Potter on his knees before me. Imagine his surprise when he finds out that the person that he entrusted his heart to betrayed him!" He finished with glee, deciding to humor the blond for now.

Draco felt the relief spread throughout his body before the Dark Lord leaned into his ear and whispered the words that made him inwardly flinch, "My little snake, know this I am humoring you. Capture Potter, but don't you dare soil yourself with him. If you do, I won't be responsible for my actions."

He kissed his cheek and forehead before letting Nagini walk him to his parents and godfather. As he walked towards them he was able to see the horrified expression in father's eyes and the tears in his mother's as his godfather closed his eyes in relief that he had not become the Dark Lord's new sex toy.

Although he was safe for now, the words repeated themselves inside his head and he felt completely lost.

"_My little snake, know this I am humoring you. Capture Potter, but don't you dare soil yourself with him. If you do, I won't be responsible for my actions."_

What did he mean?

Did he know?

His heart began to beat faster and Draco bit his bottom lip willing to the questions to go away. He just wanted to be far away from here. Far, far away from this nightmare; instead he was kneeling on the cold, stone floor, watching his so-call friends receive the Dark Mark while they screamed in agony. They had bonded themselves to a monster and a lifetime of slavery, while he had barely escaped.

For now.

Voldemort looked at his servants and couldn't help, but feel some disgust. How had he let it get this far?

How?

The question went unanswered as he felt the darkness overcome him once more. He looked at the blond with indulgence and cursed his new recruits with the cruciatus curse. They screamed.

"This is a warning and make sure that you keep it in mind: leave Draco Malfoy alone with his plans and don't act or interfere unless he asks. If I hear that any of you have failed to follow this order and have alerted Potter, Dumbledore or any of his people, death will be the least of your worries."

He hit them with the curse again to reinforce his order and half listened to his minions as he stared at the sweet blond.

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, Draco robustly moved with his family, ignoring the looks and whispers before carelessly falling to his knees once they arrived at Malfoy Mansion.

Feelings of relief, fear, anxiety and dread overwhelmed him and he threw up, needing to find an outlet for his emotions. He had barely escaped the Dark Lord and when the consequences of his "mission" dawn upon him, he felt his breath come up short.

"_My little snake, know this I am humoring you. Capture Potter, but don't you dare soil yourself with him. If you do, I won't be responsible for my actions."_

Tears began to run down his face and he rubbed his face, stilling feeling the forked tongue licking his cheek along with the feel of his thin lips.

Gods, what had he done?

No one said a word as his parents and godfather watched him, no doubt clueless on what to do. Had Draco saved himself? All he had wanted at that moment was to escape the sexual advances of that thing because if he had touched him… Draco shuddered and shook those thoughts out of his head. But, he knew. He had known.

"_My little snake, know this I am humoring you. Capture Potter, but don't you dare soil yourself with him. If you do, I won't be responsible for my actions."_

Humoring him. He was humoring him.

And that made him hug himself as silent tears came down his face. Draco barely recalled his father moving him as his mother gently touched his face. All he was those eyes looking at him with lust, desire and some unreadable emotion that made him shiver.

Moments passed before he looked up to see his mother glaring at his father as silent tears ran down her cheeks. His father looked lost and Sev looked ashamed. Draco wasn't a naïve fool; they all knew that no one could have stopped the Dark Lord if he had decided to touch him. He silently closed his eyes and was thankful that his parents loved him, that they care for him and would never sell him in order to increase their status. He wasn't blind; he knew that right now all Dark wizards and Death Eaters were envious of him and his newfound favor with the Dark Lord. It was an opportunity that most would sell their souls for and yet here they were: scared, lost and unsure of how to precede. If the world could see them now, they would be stunned

But they would never know.

To the wizarding world, his father was an avid supporter of the Dark Lord, his mother was nothing, but a snobbish bitch without a thought in her head while his godfather was a man that actively took pleasure from the pain of other. In reality, they were all victims of this war, although no one would believe that.

No, no one would know that his father was forced by his grandfather to be a Death Eater while his mother, thanks to her birth, was also forced into this life. She might've not been branded, due to his father could intervention, but the dark stigma had claimed her name and dragged it across the mud, blackening it like her birth name had indicated. She was a Black and her reputation was black as well. Ironic.

And yet when he looked at his godfather, he didn't know what was worse: having your name cursed thanks to your birth or knowing that you were actively saving lives as a spy while no one appreciated your efforts?

Sev might be a spy for the Light and Dumbledore might've protected him from being thrown in Azkaban, but he was just like the Dark Lord minus the physical torture. Or maybe he was worse. With the Dark Lord, there were no lies or illusions of friendship and loyalty; there was nothing, but pain. Pain for succeeding and torture and death for failing, it was simple and clear cut and for those reasons, the Malfoys never strayed to the Light. No, with the Order they would be demeaned at every turn, spat at for being born with wealth and titles as they fund a group that was as prejudice and blind as the Death Eaters were.

These thoughts were cut off by his father's pleading voice, "Draco, I am sorry. I didn't think he would-"

Draco interrupted him, "You mean turn me into his new fuck toy! Please, if I had not saved myself, he would be raping me right now! What would have you done to save me?"

He screamed at him; his emotions uncontrollable as Draco desperately needed to vent his frustrations. He was no longer silent, lost to the horror of his thoughts so he continued, "At least he got the rest of the snakes off my back-"

A sob escaped his throat, "At least Nott won't be able to take advantage of the situation."

Unlike his family, the rest of the Slytherins were loyal to the Dark side, only a minority were neutral or loyal to the Dark side, but not willing to be Death Eaters.

"Has he bothered you?" Sev asked with concern evident in his voice. He knew of the obsession the Nott heir had for him.

Draco swallowed, glad to be distracted by his morbid thoughts, "No, he only leers and looks at me as if he wished he could ravish me."

The disgust was clear in his voice. "Let's just say that I am grateful that I have never shared a dorm with him and that this year, I'll get my own room."

Draco felt emotionally drained and weak, all he needed was to lie down and forget this horrible day.

"What will you do?" Mother asked, hating her son's eyes became dull and empty.

Draco fought off his fatigue and focused his attention on her, "I'll locate Potter and tell him the truth and ask him to play along and if he rejects my offer, I'll erase his memories and escape. I refuse to be his toy. I can't remain here and watch myself become his sex slave. It would break me. Please, please, don't make me stay here, please."

They could all hear his voice begged softly as tears ran down his cheeks.

His father looked devastated by his plea, "Draco, I am sorry."

The words were left unspoken: I am sorry for not being stronger to protect us from all of this.

But he didn't want to be appeased, not anymore with his father's self-pity for being in this position; a position where he was hated by the Light and distrusted by the Dark.

Enough and enough.

"I am tired! I am sick of having to watch you being condemned for the mistakes Grandfather made! I don't want to hear people hate you for beliefs that are not your own. I know that going to the Light is not an option, but please don't stand there and take it! What if the Light wins? And they will with Potter on their side; what will we do? The Light will destroy us and take our assets and send us all to Azkaban. Do something! Sev may be a spy, but that crackpot won't dare betray him because if he does, he has a back-up plan to send all evidence of his innocence to be published around the wizarding press."

Draco stopped to look at him and his father looked down, ashamed of his behavior, while mother looked at him with pride. She too was tired of this lie. Sev just looked at him with sympathy.

"I don't mean going to Dumbledore to be his spy, but so something! Stage your death or go to Madame Bones; she dislikes Dumbledore and is fair. She has an innate distrust for the Light and is different from the rest of the Ministry: one-third, of which, believes Dumbledore is a God, the other third are fools and the rest are aligned with the Dark Lord either through force or choice. But she is different and she can do something if you prove to her your innocence. But most of all, I don't want you to suffer anymore." Father just nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Draco, we'll find a way to get you far away from England," Mother said gently.

"Are you sure that telling Potter is the correct course of action?" Sev asked. "He does not trust you." Pain flashed in his grey eyes with that statement.

"No, he doesn't, but I don't want to give an extra reason of why he should hate me." Draco felt his heart constrict painfully as those words left his mouth.

"You love him." Mother stated; her keen perceptiveness always on par with the world around her. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"For how long?" Father asked in a kind voice.

"Since I was eleven." Draco answered with a sad smile.

"Oh, Draco." She said as she hugged him.

"That is why you didn't want the Dark Lord to touch you because if he did, then he would have tainted you and Harry Potter would never love you."

Draco nodded as his body shook with sobs. She held him and gently rubbed his back, "Yes, because if there is a chance that he might love me, then I want to take that chance. But if he finds out about the mission, he will believe that I lied to him and then he will hate me more than he does now." As he finished, his voice filled with longing, regret, hope and sadness.

"Tell him, Draco and if he doesn't agree, then he doesn't deserve you and you'll escape and live far away from this darkness." Mother looked at father for confirmation and he gave his agreement. He never hated Harry; after all, he is their hope.

"Ironic isn't? I lied and pretended to hate him, so I would never betray him. And now I must gain his trust to save myself." Draco broke down and cried as his family tried to comfort him all while hearing those damnable words replay themselves in his head.

"_My little snake, know this I am humoring you. Capture Potter, but don't you dare soil yourself with him. If you do, I won't be responsible for my actions."_

* * *

A/N: So, anyone loving the obsessed Voldy?

Yes, I rewrote the story. This was my first fanfic and it was so bad, I plan to rewrite everything. Sorry that it took months for an update and I know some of you were expecting a new chapter, not a rewrite. I feel bad for saying this, but there will be no new chapters until I clean everything up. Since the beginning, I know how this story would end, but life got in the way and my muse decided to be a bitch and take a vacation, so I never really got back to updating more and now that I reread the story, I cringed. So again, I am sorry, but please stay with me; it will be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewrite**

Ch.2:

Draco sat in a compartment by himself as he watched the scenery go by. Although he felt unsure of what to do next, he knew he had to act, but he felt so lost! Those words kept haunting him, making him doubt himself, but he had no other choice.

"_My little snake, know this I am humoring you. Capture Potter, but don't you dare soil yourself with him. If you do, I won't be responsible for my actions."_

Draco sharply shook his head. He couldn't think about that now! Tonight, he promised himself, he would give Harry a note and pray that he would take it seriously; if not, he would run. Draco had no other options. The Light would use him and turn him into a spy, while the Dark Lord wanted more from him than he was ever willing to give.

Draco began to chew on his bottom lip, thankful that his parents loved him. Really loved and would help him. Sev had already agreed to help him by pairing them together in Potions.

Although his godfather had been shocked, Draco had not been surprised that Harry had gotten the necessary marks to enter NEWTS potions. In fact, Draco wondered if he had made mistakes and misread the directions on purpose, but if he did, why? Why was Harry showing his real strength now?

Draco felt like he was missing something, something so simple that would unveil the psyche of the Boy-Who-Lived. His musing were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. Draco raised an eyebrow in annoyance at seeing Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle so soon.

He saw Nott look him over and lick his lips; it took all of his self-control to not cringe in revulsion. He ignored Nott as Parkinson opened her mouth to speak, "What are you doing Draco alone in this compartment?"

Her tone was demanding. What an annoying bitch Draco thought with a glare, "I was not aware that I had to inform you of my whereabouts."

The two stared at each other until Parkinson looked away and huffed in irritation.

"Maybe the question isn't what I am doing, but what all of you are doing. After all, I am following orders, which if I may point out none of you are." Draco smirked when he saw dread on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Nott asked in a panicked voice. Draco inwardly smiled at his reaction. Take that you sick pervert!

His face was expressionless as he replied, "Simple, all of you are ruining my plans and I doubt our Lord will be please. He might even give you another dosage of the Cruciatus curse. I know he will if I informed him after all what did he say? Ah, yes I remember "leave Draco Malfoy alone with his plans and don't act or interfere unless he asks."

Grey eyes looked at them in a very disappointed manner, "And I haven't asked for your help." His tone quickly brightened, "But I tell you what, I'll ignore it...**this** time," Draco emphasized, "Just remember to keep out of my way. After all you are interfering with my plans. This year I plan to distance myself from those with alleged Death Eater ties; this way I can show Potter that I am different. So leave."

Parkinson narrowed her eyes; she was such a stubborn fool at times. "Pansy dear, I thought you were aware of my mission or was I imagining your screams as you took the Dark mark?" Draco sweetly asked and was satisfied when she blushed.

She tried to control her blush and glared at him, "You might be in the Dark Lord's favor, but that won't last forever, _Drakey_."

Draco smirked widen, "Jealous?"

She huffed and led the others away from his compartment. Thankfully, Nott did not glance back at him. Once the door closed, Draco relaxed and sighed. All his confidence when dealing with them was faked, but he had to pretend otherwise his family would be placed in danger. They would be killed, while everyone watched and did nothing.

No one would help. Hell, no one was helping them now. Why would they? To the world we were slimy, evil Slytherins and as a result they were unworthy of help. Salvation was only reserved for innocent Hufflepuffs, studious Ravenclaws and the cream of the crop: the wonderful and brave Gryffindors.

No salvation was not meant for the lowly snakes. And yet, they all forgot that thin line existed in what made a Ravenclaw differ over a Slytherin or the minimal difference between a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor.

They forgot that unlike Ravenclaws, Slytherins knew that books were not everything and that although loyal; Gryffindors were rash and impulsive, while Hufflepuffs were more noble. But most importantly, houses mattered little and yet no one saw that. No one dared too. In fact, they dictated the rest of their lives. Stereotypes emerged, chaining everyone to certain codes of belief and action. The proof was in their grades.

The houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin produced the best grades as Gryffindors were average and Hufflepuffs were only hard workers. The only exception was Granger and even that was not a good example. She did better in the written potions of her exams, than in the practical parts as she could recite the words on the page, but not truly understand the magic behind them. They competed for the first spot, although Draco won it each time. Only Harry openly beat them both in DADA. Draco was second in their year, while Granger was a far third.

Not that many acknowledged that fact. How could a Slytherin, a slimy snake, beat the "brightest witch of her age"? No as far as they were concerned Granger was number one, not that she bothered to correct them. Draco never did, no doubt they would say that his father's money was the cause of his high marks.

Those thoughts brought him back to Harry. And it was embarrassing to admit, even to himself, that his thoughts always returned to him.

Harry.

Harry.

Harry.

The name made butterflies appear in the pit of his stomach and he felt myself blush when he thought of his face. If Harry wanted, he could be number one in their year; after all, he was a very powerful wizard. Whenever Draco got near him, he could feel the suppressed magic humming under his skin. That wonderful magic would sing to him and he had to keep himself from reacting to it, but no one ever noticed. And it made Draco laugh that everyone at Hogwarts believed Granger to be the brains behind the "Golden Trio".

Harry.

Harry.

Harry.

It was all Harry.

A long time ago, Draco had wondered why Harry hid behind a mask until he reached the conclusion that he was not a mindless follower of Dumbledore. When he finally realized that tidbit of information, he let himself fell in love with Harry. Before Draco had been scared to admit that he was even attracted to him as it would have only led to heart break if he was truly Dumbledore's Golden Boy, who hated all things Slytherin, but that was not the case. Harry was not a Light wizard like everyone believed and that gave him hope that maybe one day, he would love him.

Draco sighed as he remembered Harry's new appearance as he came through Platform nine and three-quarters. Gone was the boy dressed in oversized clothes that wore broken glasses. Now, he was a raven-haired Adonis. His hair no longer resembled a rat's nest, but was now shoulder length hair that curled slightly. The baby fat was replaced by a chiseled face with high cheekbones, a straight and aristocratic nose with kissable lips. His new clothes emphasized his toned muscles gained from Quidditch practice and regular exercise. And with his deep green eyes no longer obscured by glasses, Harry was the definition of handsome.

Well, Draco had always considered him to be gorgeous, but now he was striking. And his good mood disappeared and was replaced by gloominess as Draco thought about how far out of his league Harry was, now that he was a changed man.

As despair filled Draco's mind, Harry felt nothing, but irritation as he ignored the bickering between Ron and Hermione. He felt a tick appear in his cheek; it was a sure sign that showed how tired and annoyed he was.

After listening to them argue about the smallest things for five years, he was sure that his already limited patience had run out. As a result, he now knew why Voldemort tortured his minions when they annoyed him and he was always amazed that he had not applied the same methods when dealing with these fools: one who was a stubborn idiot and the other one was a bossy, nosey know-it-all, but both were pathetic sycophants of Dumbledore and his Order.

When he arrived at the platform, he had ignored all inquires on his new appearance and even dismissed the youngest Weasley's attempt to flirt with him, disgusted that a good majority of the Gryffindors and the Light believed they would make a lovely couple.

Harry snorted. He didn't have a mother complex, thank you very much and he knew that most of the male population had fucked her, so he had no use for a whore either, who knew if she was even clean? Not that he would have ever considered her as a potential spouse even if she was.

He knew that she only showed an interest because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, otherwise, she would have ignored him. Well at least in the beginning, but now that he had changed (at least physically), he had detected real desire from the redhead.

Physically, he no longer looked like a scrawny kid with oversized clothes and glasses, but had grown into an impressive height of six feet and four inches. His body no longer looked anorexic, but toned and muscled due to exercise and Quidditch practice. His face was more mature and he knew that he looked good. But this was not a true change as it was more of a revelation. He was finally able to show who he really was, which excluded all the qualities that labeled him the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

He looked out the window and watched the scenery change. He was free, finally free!

The death of his godfather had finally allowed it and though a sneer wanted to erupt on his face, he managed to control it. He also controlled the urge to laugh.

Free!

This year he was free to show the world the power behind the name of Harry Potter. But most of all, he felt hope, an emotion he had not felt since he discovered magic at the age of seven or when he was informed that he was a wizard four years, especially it led to meeting a certain blond in a robe shop.

Thoughts of seeing him flat on his back with his legs spread open as he begged to be fucked or having the pleasure of seeing those full, pink lips on his cock ran through Harry's mind. This time he couldn't suppress his expression and he licked his lips as the window reflected the feral glint in Harry's green eyes.

Yes, it was hard to contain himself when he thought about his blond. His beautiful, little blond. Now that he was free, nothing would stop Harry from making sweet Draco his.

With those thoughts in mind, Harry passed the entire train ride in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewrite**

Ch.3:

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the train arrived at Hogwarts. But, his break was short lived when the bickering started up again. He had had enough.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up." His voice was a deadly whisper and both Hermione and Ron paused to look at him with fear evident in their faces.

"The year has not began and yet both of you are acting like immature little brats throwing a temper tantrum when they don't get their way. I am sick and tired of it. I have enough shit to do and to worry about then hear both of you bicker. I have finally reached my breaking point." He sneered at them.

"Ron is a stubborn fool and no matter what you say, even if the truth is dancing naked in front of him, he will stick to his beliefs and you will not change them, Hermione. On the other hand, you are a bossy know-it-all who thinks that she holds all the reservoir of knowledge and is always right, so you Ron will never get through that thick skull of hers."

He pointed at them and watched in silent amusement as Hermione looked like she had been slapped and Ron was flushing in anger and embarrassment.

"So agree to disagree. And if both of you are going to act like you are six instead of sixteen then I want you both to leave me the fuck alone. If your company will include your bickering, then I prefer solitude." He walked away without waiting to hear their response.

He hoped that his honest response would deter them from seeking his company. No doubt Granger would want to lecture him and Weasel would ignore him. But, they didn't matter because this year everything would change. He would finally be rewarded for the years of having to pretend to be the Golden Boy and having to put with a jealous prat and a nosey bitch.

He stepped inside a carriage and when he looked up he caught the grey eyes of his blond. He was alone and Harry had to resist the urge to take him in his arms and kiss those lips and just drag him away to a room and have his way with him… he stopped his thoughts from getting out of hand before he actually carried out his fantasy. No, it was still too early.

It was one of the most torturous carriage rides Harry had ever been in. The need to touch his Draco increased as the time passed. They didn't exchange a word, but the atmosphere between them was not hostile, but comfortable. When he had first stared in those big eyes, he saw didn't see hostility, dislike, hate or disgust. Although, he didn't see anything, but curiosity; he longed to see those eyes stare at him with affection… and love.

He also resisted the urge to stare at him. The carriage was dark except for the moonlight that beamed through the windows. The moonlight bathed Draco and made him appear eternal: it illuminated his creamy skin and highlighted his grey eyes surrounded by long, dark lashes; his lips looked plumper and his golden blond hair looked lighter. He was perfect and Harry had to stifle a moan. He had waited for so long for the chance to have him, but it was too soon and only with the thought that this year would be different was he able to control himself.

They had arrived at the entrance of the school when Draco had bumped into Harry as he got up to exit the carriage. Harry had instantly reached out and had caught him in his arms; the moment had ended immediately, but he could still remember how slender and small that body had felt against his and how his Draco had smelled like pure vanilla.

He wanted to scream at the universe for fucking with his control by putting him in these situations. He was too busy damning every deity in existence when he felt a sheet of parchment in his hand. He opened it and saw the familiar elegant script of his blond.

_Potter,_

_I need to speak to you. Please come to the Room of Requirements tomorrow after curfew. I have information on the Dark Lord, but need you to come alone and not inform anyone of our meeting. If I am discovered death would be a godsend as the alternative is so much worse._

_-DLM_

After he had finished reading rage had engulfed him. Thanks to Remus, who informed him about every detail involving the Order, he had found out that his Draco had not been Marked, although Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson had been. His exclusion had baffled the Order, but Harry.

He knew that the Malfoys were not true supporters of Voldemort, but probably stayed out of fear and having nowhere else to go as the Light were a bunch of hypocritical fools ruled by a crackpot.

The fact that he had not been Marked had made Harry feel lighter as Draco was his to mark. He was his, damn it!... he just didn't know it yet. But he would. And he would know that only Harry was allowed to mark that white skin and not some monster.

Voldemort had already taken several things from him and Harry would not let him take Draco, his Draco. But now, his blond was being threatened and that was not something he would allow.

He had already taken drastic measures to ensure that he would belong to him. Everything he had done was for him; he had waited for five years to finally carry-out his plans. And then his rage dissipated and his mind cleared. Thoughts of Draco had always made him lose his focus and had always managed to turn him into a complete Gryffindor. But his Slytherin side had always managed to dominate.

The note was set aflame. This was not the time to act like a rash Gryffindor fool; no, he would use this as an opportunity to ensnare the blond. And that thought made him smirk.

He was one step closer to reaching his blond and once he caught him, he would be his forever, regardless of what he had to do and who he had to eliminate to make it happen.

Unfortunately, his good mood disappeared when Granger and Weasel saw him come out of the carriage with his Draco and had immediately latched unto to him. It seemed that Granger was able to dissipate Weasel's anger by rationalizing that he was still angry and depressed over Sirius' death.

As if.

So now he found himself in the Great Hall listening to Granger lecture on how not to take out his anger on them, after all they are his "friends".

He tried not to snort at that statement and was somehow successful. And once she was done, she had looked expectantly at him and waited for the apology that would never come. She had huffed and flipped her bushy hair. Weasel had taken this as a cue to begin his own rant on how "Harry was consorting with slimy, snakes and should have hexed Malfoy when he had gotten the chance".

"And really mate if you had not gone off the deep end, you would have shared the same carriage as me and Hermione and you would have never gotten to ride with that Death Eater scum." Harry had ignored him and tried to prevent himself from snapping at him. His Draco was not scum, especially Death Eater scum.

Thankfully, the doors to the hall had opened and the sorting began, which saved Harry from giving them a response. He zoned out as the names of first years were called and reminisced of his own sorting and the events that had led to it.

-Flashback-

Eleven year old Harry walked the streets of Diagon Alley and for the first time he something felt akin to childish excitement. He finally felt that he found the place in which he belonged. Harry had always known that he was special since he could manipulate things around him and terrorize the Dursleys.

Those fools, he thought viciously. He could remember how they had treated him as if he was less than human. They had left him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and had beaten him and made him work around the house, while they gave him nothing, but scraps and threadbare clothes. But, that had changed when he had used his abilities against them and had made sure to return to Vernon and Dudley double the pain they had given him for years. Now, they were meek and submissive to his will. As they should, after all they were filth.

But he wasn't.

He was special, a wizard and according to Hagrid, a powerful and influential one. Oh, the things he could do with that power! He wanted to smirk, but controlled himself.

He tried to not roll his eyes at the…buffoon that continued to talk about the "best headmaster in the history of Hogwarts". He was positive that someone of Hagrid's size was not possible and now that he knew that magic existed than it was more than likely that Hagrid was more than human. And even though he appeared to be a kind human being, Harry did not like him. Sure, he was loyal, but his hero worship of Albus Dumbledore was grating on his nerves.

It was foolish to have such blind worship for a person; and although Hagrid was loyal, he was dimmed. Any other occasion, Harry would have ignored and insulted someone that shared his personality traits, but he could be useful to him in the future, so he forced himself to play nice.

And it had worked.

Thanks to his title of the "Boy-Who-Lived" and his parents, Hagrid had warmed up considerably to him and he would be a fool to not cultivate this…relationship.

The word left an awful aftertaste in his mouth. Harry never had relationship with others; hell, he didn't even want them; instead, he used others to further his means. After all, his so-call family had abused him and the teachers at school had never done anything to help him. They had been blind to his plight even as the other kids had bullied him. This early experience had made him independent and self-reliant.

Harry needed no one.

He ignored Hagrid's prattle as he continued to exclaim how Slytherins were "evil" while Gryffindors were "noble and brave". Harry withheld his snort.

Honestly, these wizards were worse than muggles if they were passing judgments and discriminating against each other based on _school_ _houses_! As far as he was concerned no one was pure. Everyone was a mixture of greed, pettiness and self-interest. People were willing to ignore abuse as long as it was kept behind closed doors and had no direct effect on them. And that fact had hardened his heart.

Magic.

He was a wizard and thought had not failed to cheer him up since Hagrid had shown up at Privet Drive. The fact that he was _the_ Harry Potter made everything so much better. He had known since he was seven that he was different, that he held true power and with it he could be unstoppable. And he would use his fame as well.

Harry would be a fool to not research his past and use this opportunity, but quickly those thought made him want to frown. He had been left on a doorstep away from the wizarding world, which was his rightful home. He had been abandoned and left to be abused and no one had checked. He was their savior and yet they had left him to rot! And that was not something he would ever forget.

Or forgive.

Harry had always been intelligent and had been at the top of his class even with the beatings he would get from his uncle for beating their son. And the discovery and total control over his magic had added to his intelligence. Now that he was here, Harry was grateful that the treatment at the hands of the Dursleys had not destroyed him and made him submissive to authority.

Or worse weaken him and left him needy for approval. He shuddered at the thought. Hagrid had caught the movement, but has assumed that it was because he had spied the end of Diagon Alley's and had seen the opening to a more sinister shopping alley and he began to explain how the alley was a huge draw for dark wizards. Harry half listened to him.

He could imagine himself being an impressionable little boy overwhelmed by magic and feeling grateful for being able to leave the Dursleys. He shuddered again. Yes, he was lucky that he was able to control his magic at such a young age and he was stronger for it

This line of thought brought him back to his previous thought. He had been left with muggles and cut off from his home. Who would do such a thing? And for what purpose?

He had found out that his parents had left him an inheritance and yet had not been informed. Harry had spent years wearing rags until he forced the Dursleys to buy him better clothes. He had been worked as a slave when he had money and resources to permanently leave the muggle world. And he had never been informed and had never received his key. In fact, Hagrid had it!

While Harry had wanted to check his accounts to make sure that no one had dared touch his money, he held himself back. It would not help him if he were to act like a rash fool. No, first he had to find out who had gone to extreme lengths to manipulate him. Of one thing he was sure, he was no one's pawn.

Hagrid had finally left him alone to shop for his robes. And he was gave a sigh of relief. He hated playing nice. Especially to people that held his belongings as if it were theirs. And he disliked Hagrid for it and for being his babysitter. He had concluded that the only reason Hagrid had come to Privet Drive was because he had been sent him.

Honestly, could they have not sent a letter? Or did his status as the Boy-Who-Lived entitle him to certain privileges? Harry snorted. He doubted that Hagrid's company counted as a privilege, although if he had been a passive boy, desperate for affection, then he might have considered him to be his friend. He snorted again. He did not have friends and had never desired them. He was a loner and happy to remain that way.

But, the fact remained that someone had sent Hagrid to keep an eye on him and prevent him from straying. But, from what? From being their Golden Boy?

As if.

He made his own future and held his life in his hands and he would not let anything or anyone dictate his life and control it. He entered the robe shop and was ushered in and made to stand near a blond. Harry had turned to look at the blond and was left breathless. He was looking at the most beautiful person he was ever seen. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was being clichéd, but he ignored it. The blond blushed and Harry realized that he had been staring.

He turned away, but was unable to stop from thinking about that perfect face. The blond had big, grey eyes with pink full lips. His features were delicate and refine and his face was heart- shaped with a perfect round chin. His skin was a creamy white and his hair looked like silk and was a golden blond. He appeared graceful with his slender figure.

Overall, he was perfection with his angelic looks and Harry felt attraction. This blond looked so pure and he sneaked glances at him from under his fringe until he noticed the mirror in front of him.

The blond was being fitted on top of a platform. But Harry felt that he towered over him. He was dressed like royalty and although Harry looked presentable in his muggle attire, he felt unsuitable for the beauty next to him. His eyes caught those grey orbs and he had the pleasure of seeing him blush. His creamy complexion was suited for blushes and Harry felt desire awaken inside him.

Yes, he looked unbefitting for him now, but he was the Boy-Who-Lived for a reason. He had fame and fortune and he could and would change. Their eyes caught a second time and the blond gave him a small smile before he looked away as he blushed prettily. Someone had gone taken extreme measures to ensure that he was weak and ignorant of his heritage. And he had no doubt that he would have to play a role and pretend to be a nice, sweet little boy, but if this blond was his prize at the end then he was more than willing.

So Harry smiled at the blond, no his blond when their caught once more and he had the pleasure of seeing those big, grey eyes widen in delight.

-End Flashback-

Harry's thought were interrupted as the Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Remus was announced the new DADA teacher. He clapped and made sure that no one had noticed his lapse and thankfully no one did or he would have to deal with twenty questions and Granger's badgering.

The girl had no tact or need for privacy. She believed that Harry had no right to privacy and that she had the right to know his every secret. But, this year would be different and he would put the know-it-all in her place. That made him inwardly smirk. Granger was not the clever little girl she thought she was or that others thought she was.

She was known to be the "brightest witch of her age", but she was weak when it came to applying magical theory in real world situations. In fact, his blond was number one in their year and one of the most powerful wizards in the school. But, he was ignored in favor of a weaker witch only because she was muggleborn and a Gryffindor.

But, this year she would get a surprise. Harry would no longer hold back now that his plans were set in motion. In other previous years, he had held back, but made sure to stay in the top ten. Like his Draco, he was powerful and could easily hold the top spot. In fact, he had received twelve outstanding OWLS and so had his Draco, while Granger had gotten ten OWLS with eight exceed expectations and two outstandings in History of Magic and Potions.

Harry inwardly smirked at how annoyed Snape would be at having to deal with her for two more years as he knew that she was not as bright as others believed, although, the same could be said for him.

Of course, Granger ignored that and continued to believe that he was a weak fool only talented in DADA. And because he was Harry Potter why would he not be talented in that area? After all, it was his destiny and his dream to be an Auror and spend the rest of his life fighting and catching dark wizards. He was the icon for the Light and Dumbledore's man.

Oh, the wizarding world were such fools! It was only because of his blond and his drive for power that kept him from leaving them to the monster they had created. After all, they had left him on the doorsteps of muggles to be abused.

He ignored the chattered around him, especially Lavender Brown's attempts to flirt with him as the Weasel Whore glared her down. He was not interested; they could never compare to his Draco and his golden blond hair with his angelic features. He was perfection and Harry's.

Granger was still annoyed from his lack of apology and had ignored him, which was a blessing; and Weasel was too busy eating to pay attention to him. Well, that was part of the reason. He was also jealous of his new looks and expensive clothing to talk to him.

The stupid prat.

If it were not important to his plan, he would have never "befriended" him. In fact, he would have gladly gone to the house of Slytherin with his blond, but Voldemort and Dumbledore made that impossible. So here he was, seating in the Gryffindor table after begging the hat to put him here. And how could the hat reject him with his heritage?

He was ready to leave the Great Hall and return to the dorms. He was not tired, but just wanted to be away from these bumbling fools. They had no manners and were loud and obnoxious. The red and gold did not help either. The colors were too nauseating and gaudy for his tastes. Finally, the senile fool gave the final announcements and they were dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewrite, although not error free**

Ch.4:

'_Harder." The voice whispered and was later followed by a moan._

_Harry could not look away from the flushed cheeks and the glazed over grey eyes. He thrust in deeper and moaned. _

_His love was so tight and hot._ _A pale hand grabbed his hair and pressed those sweet lips to his. He immediately slipped his tongue and harshly kissed him as the pace of his thrust increased. His Draco wildly moaned between kisses and Harry sucked on his white throat before biting his shoulder as that tight hole clutched around him. He came and was milked dried by his Draco's tight hole. _

_He slipped out and looked at his love with his golden blond hair on the pillow, his skin flushed and adorned with love marks. His eyes were still clouded in lust and his lips were red and swollen. He softly kissed him and Harry felt lust sweep over him, so he lifted a slender leg and thrust back inside._

_And even after being taken, his Draco still felt tight and wonderful…_

The dream abruptly ended and Harry woke up with his release covering his nightwear and sheets. He groaned. He could still remember from the carriage ride how slender and small that body had felt against his and those feelings had fueled his fantasies.

Harry wasn't blind. He knew that what he felt for Draco Malfoy bordered on obsession. He closed his eyes and snorted. Who was he kidding? He passed that line long ago; in fact, he passed it when he was eleven. It would be more accurate to say that he was consumed by the blond.

And who wouldn't be? He was beautiful.

And Harry felt a wave of possessiveness go through him. Draco Malfoy was _his_. And no one would ever have him and anyone who tried would meet a bloody end. With that thought Harry opened his eyes and with a wave of his hand his mess disappeared and he rolled on his back. He took deep breathes to clear his mind and remembered all the steps he had taken to get here.

-Flashback-

After having Hagrid escorted him back to Privet Drive, Harry went to his bedroom and laid down to think. He knew that he had to back to the alley and Gringotts to gain for more information. He closed his eyes and all he saw was his blond. Already, he was consuming his thoughts.

Yes, he had to back.

He waited two weeks before he forced his uncle to take him to London. After he came back with Hagrid, the Dursleys had given a wide berth. They were more scared of him then before. Their fear made him smiled; in his eyes, they were nothing, but disgusting muggles. They were weak and abusive; and he knew that without his power they would have continued to torment him.

Did his parents not provide an adequate caretaker if they were to die? They had left him an inheritance so they must have left a will as well.

When he went to the Leaky Cauldron, he had been recognized and several witches and wizards had gotten up to shake his hand; although that had made him uncomfortable he had managed to hide it. He hated touch and skin contact with others; years of being beaten had been the cause. So in order to avoid any unwanted contact he changed his hair color to a mousy brown and his eyes to a dull brown. He made sure to look nondescript and forgettable.

He went inside the dirty establishment and saw several people inside, but no one paid any attention to him. His disguise had worked! And with a smirk he entered the alley. He had seen Hagrid use his umbrella, which he knew had to something more as he was able to open the wall that led to Diagon Alley. This suspicion had been confirmed by the wand marker's assertions of his old wand that was destroyed when he was expelled.

He knew that using his wand would defeat his purpose of coming here hidden, so with a flick of his hand the wall opened itself up to him. He immediately went in the direction of the bank. He approached the same goblin that had taken him to his vault.

"Griphook, can I talk to you in private about my accounts." The goblin looked astonished at him when he called him by his name; Harry mentally stored this reaction in his mind for later analysis.

"Mr. Potter." Those words made him arc an eyebrow; how did the goblin know it was him? Griphook smirked and flashed his sharp teeth, but Harry had no reaction beyond interest and curiosity.

Griphook felt respect for the young wizard in front of him grow. Many wizards and witches were scared of them or felt nothing, but contempt towards them. They were seen as animals and lesser beings, whose worth to the wizarding world consisted of being servants.

And yet, they all seem to forget the creatures that held true power when it came to business and only remembered when they needed to evade and bend the law. But Harry Potter was different; he had remembered his name and felt no such fear. Based on his disguise, he was not an ignorant fool either. Oh, the world was up for a huge wake-up call!

Griphook led him to a chamber and closed the door behind them and added several spells as protection. He turned to look at Harry, "This is necessary as you are being watched more closely then you think. These measures are extra security measures."

Harry was surprised by his announcement, but knew that he had taken a risk in coming here to find answers before he went off to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter based on your disguise I can feel safe to say that you are not a naïve fool, but an intelligent young man that won't be spoon fed certain misconceptions. I half feared that you would be as you came in two weeks ago with the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, a Mr. Hagrid, who is a very loyal follower of Albus Dumbledore."

His earlier suspicions were confirmed. So Hagrid had been sent and that would mean…

"You are an unusual young man. Not only have you remembered the name of a goblin, but you don't act as if my race is inferior to yours. Other wizards do, even the so call Light do not consider us to be equal as they continue to deny us certain rights. They forget that we have magic that not even wizard's magic can fool."

"You saw through my disguise." Harry stated. Griphook smirked and nodded.

"It is very useful goblin magic. Another convenient aspect is the complete autonomy of Gringotts from the laws of the wizarding world and that is something that you will be grateful for in a few moments." He took out papers and Harry felt a shimmer of anger, someone had gone to extreme measures to keep him ignorant.

"Like I have mentioned, I feared that your arrival with the gamekeeper would help keep you ignorant to your true standing in the wizarding world. Before your parents died they made a will that stated that in case of their deaths you were to be emancipated even if your godfather Sirius Black were able to take care of you." He paused and looked at Harry.

"I am emancipated? So why am I living with the Dursleys if I have a godfather?" Harry asked confused. And he hated to be confused about anything as it made him feel vulnerable and unprepared.

"Yes, you are emancipated and it was a stipulation added by your father, the late Lord James Potter. But it was kept secret from your mother, the late Lady Lily Potter. He made it a week after the previous will was finalized and given to Gringotts. Your father also changed the original will and it was given to me to be kept in secret and safe for you. In fact he stated that no one, but you were ever to see the new will. And even though it was made in secrecy it holds precedent to an older will made by both your parents in front of one witness." He cleared his throat and continued.

"As your account manager it is my duty to inform you that your godfather Sirius Black was incarcerated for killing a friend of your parents, a Peter Pettigrew, in broad day light in a muggle street after being accused of betraying your parents to Lord Voldemort. If he had been free, he still would have neither power nor control over your actions."

Harry looked at down and tried to keep his thoughts from going out of control. He swallowed loudly and looked up. "Lady Lily Potter and Lord James Potter?" Griphook sighed. "There is so much you do not know Mr. Potter-"

"Harry, call me Harry. Based on what you have told me about my father, it seems that he trusted you." He interrupted and saw shock flash in the goblin's face before he gave him a smirk. Yes, the boy was exceptional, Griphook thought fondly as he continued, "Very well Harry, I will you know that not many wizards grant such a privilege. In fact, the most prominent would be the Malfoys, the Snapes and Princes and the Lovegoods. Your father was also an exception, but your mother was a different case…"

A beeping sound startled Harry from his memories. He groaned, but he stretched and got up to shower. He wanted to leave before the others in his dorm were up as he did not want to deal with them, especially Weasel and Granger. Like every year, they assumed that he wanted to spend every waking moment with them, but he planned to change that this term.

Harry felt the warm water run down his back and he sighed in relief. He didn't think that he was stressed, but he was tense, so he let his mind wonder to keep the edge away.

As he washed his torso, he thought about the looks he had gotten over his new appearance. The girls had eyed him in lust and desire and even some guys. But he was not interested. Sure, he had gone to muggle clubs under glamours and had hooked up with girls and had night one stands, if you could even call them that. They were nothing, but anonymous fifteen to thirty minutes fucks in the club's restroom. He basically picked a girl with blond hair and put a condom on before bending them over and screwing them. They were nothing, but a means to keep an urge in check. He even had to close his eyes to pretend that it was his blond that he was having sex with.

No that wasn't right Harry would never treat his Draco like that. His blond was more than a messy fuck. He was special: his true little lover, so he made sure to never engage in a relationship. In fact, he had been surprised that girls had even shown an interest in him after the whole Cho Chang incident last year.

Cho Chang had been two years above him and had been the late girlfriend of Cedric Diggory, the forgotten Hogwarts champion. He snorted as he rinsed shampoo off his hair. If Diggory had been a martyr Hufflepuff then he was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. That fool had been nothing, but a coward, underhanded-

He breathed in deeply before he lost control. Even after his death, Harry still detested him. He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist and began to dress as he thought back to the Chang incident.

Unfortunately after the death of that pathetic fool, Harry had to pretend to be depressed over Voldemort's return and shaken by the loss of one of his classmates. The only thing that had been upset about was that the fool had died too quickly. That and the fact that Pettigrew had killed him. He had wanted to do it, to make him suffer for ever daring to get near his Draco. Not that many people knew that detail; they all had believed him to be very much in love with Chang.

Hell, even she had believed it.

And it was really funny that neither had been interested in the other, but used each other to further themselves. Sure, he fucked random girls, but they were nothing but sex objects. He knew that he wasn't gay, but Draco Malfoy sexual as stupid as that sounded. And the proof was that he looked for blonds as replacements and had to imagine them to be him in order to come. Diggory had been gay. In fact he had several boys on the side, but they were all in the muggle world and he only knew that because he had once seen him in a muggle club in a very compromising position.

But, his self-pity act had Chang following him. Thanks to Granger she believed that he had a _crush_ on her, which sounded so juvenile. That had made him want to slap her as she in all her "wisdom" decided that they should get together to "find peace with Cedric's death." That lame excuse was the reason he had found himself in a teashop decorated in pink and lace. But that was not the worse thing; it had been Valentine's Day.

Everyone had been looking at them and whispers had followed them. He had even passed his blond and saw a flash of betrayal flash through those grey eyes. And that angered him. He was in no way, shape or form interested in Chang. She had believed otherwise and had been all smiles and had enjoyed the limelight as everyone thought they were dating. And all he could think about was his blond. What if he believed it was true and let another man touch him?

That thought had enraged him and he had snapped.

He had very loudly told Chang to fuck-off and leave him the hell alone and that the only reason he had been there was because he had been tricked; otherwise, he would have not glanced at her twice. He had left her crying and humiliated.

Although that he hurt his reputation, seeing the eyes of his blond no longer betrayed had been worth it. The school population already hated him; they all believed him to be an attention seeking brat, so he was not concerned about their opinions. But, it seemed that overnight he had become the number one enemy of the female population.

Granger had screeched at him in the corridor the next day, but he had left her crying when he had also told her to fuck off. He had emotionally blackmailed her by stating that Chang had been Diggory's girlfriend, and even if he had been remotely interested it would had been morally wrong to date her. He had also bashed Chang's name by indirectly calling her a whore; after all she was hopping from one champion to another. And if she really loved Cedric Diggory, then why would she start dating months after his death? That had earned him some sympathy.

Needless to say, he was surprised that girls were still willing to throw themselves at him. Now that the wizarding world acknowledged that he was telling the truth about Voldemort, he was no longer a deranged liar, but a brave young man. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, who would not want to date him?

But, Harry was only interested in one person, the same person that he would meet tonight. He shook his head to keep his thought from going to the gutter and he left the dorm as Dean Thomas started to wake up.

He knew that he was too early to go to breakfast, so he went to the library to pass the time and reread his books. He had potions first thing in the morning and couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction to his presence. No doubt he believed that it was his fame that allowed him to enter NEWT potions. He had never hated the man; yes, he was nasty to Harry, but knowing the past between him and the Marauders helped him realize why.

He could understand him; after all he had been bullied and humiliated by Dudley and his friends. And if he saw the son of his main tormentor, he would not rush to embrace them either. If had been a less clever person, he would have felt nothing, but a deep sense of loathing towards the man.

Severus Snape was a spy and head of Slytherin house; he could not be seen being friendly and nice to the Boy-Who-Lived. Such a transaction could mean his death and the man had survived for too long for his life to be taken away because a child's feelings were hurt by Snape's treatment. But beyond that, Harry also felt respect for the man. He was a brilliant Potion Master and an excellent spy.

If a man can look Voldemort in the eye and not only lie, but made him believe that he was his loyal follower, then he deserved admiration and recognition. But instead, he was scorned. Even Granger disapproved of him and she was big on respect, always scuffing when anyone dared to call their professors by their name over their proper title.

Snape only worked for Dumbledore because it was the lesser of the two evils. Being neutral in a war such as this was impossible; the world was divided between good and evil, Light and Dark, Voldemort and Dumbledore. And yet both represented extremes. Magic was magic and was not divided along such lines as both sides made everyone believe.

As far as he was concerned, the so-call Light made the Death Eaters possible. Slytherins were rejected by society and made outcast because of a few biased wizards. Dumbledore subtlety continued to reinforce such divisions by favoring the Gryffindors over them. The end of the year feast in their first year testified to it.

Harry had been pissed when he saw the hurt flashed through his blond's eyes. If the fool wanted a new generation of enemies that would gladly see him die then Harry would let them. No one got away with making his Draco suffer.

He looked at the clock and decided that it was a reasonable time to head to the Great Hall and picked up his books and made his way to breakfast. It was still too early and the hall was empty except for a few students. He sat down far away from anyone, but close enough to hear the conversation of two fifth year students.

"Oh my God, he is here early." They giggled and glanced his way.

Harry ignored them.

"He is a Sex God on legs! Compared to last year he is sooo hot. I heard that Ginny Wealsey will be his girlfriend and that her family is excited to finally make him an official part of the family."

He almost snorted.

Like he would ever want to belong to the Weasel family! Sure some of them were not so bad, but he didn't feel as close to them as others believed he was. He didn't consider them a surrogate family. He had no need for such a family, especially a Light- orientated one, so why Harry ally himself to one by dating that whore?

Apparently this sentiment was shared by the other girl, who snorted. "I highly doubt that Hailey. Everyone knows about Ginny's "extracurricular activities", but no one in Gryffindor openly talks about it out of respect for the Weasleys. And plus Harry Potter would never date, much less marry a girl who can't keep her legs closed." They moved to other topic and Harry lost interest until he caught a certain name.

"Draco Malfoy." A sigh followed his name. "He here early as well; if two of the hottest guys are going to show up early then so am I."

Laughter followed this statement.

"You are wrong Reese. Draco Malfoy is not hot, he is fucking beautiful! I envy his beautiful white skin and silky blond hair. And I heard certain whispers that he is the top student in the school, Hermione isn't, although people assume she is."

Harry paid more attention to their conversation.

"Really? I guess that is true. Hermione is such a know-it-all and I can't stand her. I don't know how Harry can either." They discreetly glanced his way. "You know I heard that Ron and Hermione will become a couple soon as well. Can you believe that? He must have no taste if he is willing to shackle himself to her. And it sounds like a bad fairy tale. The hero marrying into the surrogate family through his best friend's sister, while he marries the other best friend. Yuck!"

They laughed and he had to stop himself from doing so as well. "But you can't believe what I heard Hailey! You know that Draco Malfoy had never dated anyone in the school and it is not like he is not asked." Harry gripped his fork. "I heard that he might be engaged to someone else, hints his lack of dating history." His knuckles turned white and he forced himself to calm down.

Not true, Harry had checked. Draco was his and he looked up and saw him eating breakfast alone. The light filtered through the window and made him look angelic. Harry licked his lips and looked away before he did something stupid.

Eventually the girls moved on to other topics and Harry ate his breakfast without distraction until he heard someone sit next to him. He moved his arm as the Weasel Whore tried to touch him. Granger and Weasel sat in front of him and he almost groaned in frustration.

"Harry," he turned to look at her and noticed that she was sitting too close for comfort, "when are you going to start up practice?"

Weasel looked up at him with envy in his eyes; after all he was the captain for the Gryffindor team and a prefect. He was also rumored to be the next Head Boy as well. He was everything that he wanted to be: wealthy, handsome, intelligent and popular. Harry almost felt pity for him, but his attitude left a lot to be desired and he knew that he could be the next Peter Pettigrew if he didn't play his cards right.

"School just started and I have a full load of classes and combined with my prefect duties, I am very busy. I have to wait to schedule practice and try-outs later, plus the next game is four months away." She pouted. It didn't look good on her. And to make matters worse, she whined.

It was not attractive.

"But Harry, you are the captain! We have to win the cup back from Slytherin!"

Weasel scowled at the reminder. Slytherin had flattened Gryffindor last year and won the cup with the highest score in Hogwarts' history: a pathetic 45 points to 650. Harry tried not to laugh when his Draco had made the song "Weasley is Our King" in their first game. He had believed himself to be a great Keeper and only managed to humiliate the house.

Harry had been banned from the team and he was actual glad. He had more important things to worry about than catching the snitch. His blond had been the captain last year and the seeker. His strategies had made the Slytherin team unbeatable. Over the years, he had proven that his father had not bought his place on the team. He remembered how Granger had accused him of doing so in their second year and saw the flash of pain go through his expressive eyes. He retaliated by calling her a Mudblood, which she deserved. In their first game, he had gotten the snitch before Harry and had shown without a doubt his talent.

"Ginny, Harry needs to study. School is important. This year we are studying NEWT material and Harry can't just blow that off!" Granger's voice broke through his thoughts.

The whore huffed, "Hermione, everyone knows that Harry is going to be an Auror. He doesn't need to do _that_ much for NEWT. The ministry would love to have after he defeats You-Know-Who."

He saw jealousy flash in Weasel's eyes. "Well, I don't know who "everyone" is, but I do not want to be an Auror." Harry stated and all eyes turned to look at him in disbelief.

"But mate the Aurors are the elite!" Weasel said in anger. He had not gotten the score necessary to enter NEWT potions, so his dreams of being an Auror were crushed. His only hope was for Harry to enter the program and recommend him, so he had to stay close to him for that to happen. Too bad that Harry had no desire to chase the "bad guys" for the rest of his life. No, he had other plans like reorganizing wizarding Britain.

"Well Harry can change his mind. He did get twelve Outstanding OWLS." Neville's meek voice interrupted the silence that had descended on the table.

Harry gave him a small smile in gratitude. Granger opened and closed her mouth in shock. He had not informed her of his scores when she had asked him. His reluctance had led her to believe that he had failed and had been too embarrassed to tell her. He almost smirked at her reaction when he saw the disbelief, shock and jealousy on her face.

"I thought Harry was only good at DADA." Weasel mumbled, but it was loud enough that the others heard.

Lavender Brown huffed. She may have been a shameless flirt, but she was not a slut like Ginny Wealsey. She was a pureblood girl who had been taught to never give her body until she married. Purity mattered and that was a lesson that Ginny Wealsey had never been taught or didn't care for.

"Harry is the best at DADA, but he is in the top ten of the school. In fifth year, he was ranked third, while Draco Malfoy was first and Hermione was a far second. He is very smart, but certain…people" she looked at Hermione as she said this, "disregard that." Granger blushed in embarrassment.

"I did not know that." Granger stuttered.

Lavender looked at her in disapproval, "Yes, I know. Most people do intend to forget that Harry is more than his name. You didn't think he was made a prefect because he was _the_ Harry Potter did you?" Granger blushed harder.

Apparently, she did.

Lavender snorted and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "And you. I am heartbroken Harry, you ignored me yesterday. My feelings are hurt." She pouted at him and he looked at her in amusement.

"I was preoccupied yesterday, Lav-Lav. My apologies. Why don't I escort you to Potions today?" She laughed. They teased one another, but they were both interested in others. Lavender was very much in love with Snape and although Harry had first believed that that to be an odd combination, at the same time it was not.

Lavender was attractive with her strawberry blond hair and her hazel eyes. She hid behind the mask of a boy obsessed girl to have others underestimate her. And the proof was her grades in Potions and Charms. She was better at potions then Hermione as her potions lacked the right magical potency to make the potion more powerful and effective. Snape needed someone with her personality to lighten up.

She was also one of the few people that he could actually have an intelligent conversation with. They had gotten along since their first year, but others never noticed as they had dubbed him, Granger and Weasel "The Golden Trio". They had laughed at that when they found out.

Her father worked at the ministry as the new head of Law Enforcement, while her mother socialized in pureblood circle and was an acquaintance of Lady Malfoy. Their positions prevented them from developing a friendship, but if given the chance they would have been close friends. Overall, the Brown family was an excellent addition to his side.

Another reason, Harry liked her was her astute nature. It didn't take long for her to notice his fixation with Draco Malfoy and had cheered him on while keeping her eyes and ears open for any gossip relating to him.

"You have NEWT potions?" Hermione asked in disbelief. She had always considered her to a gossiper with no intellect.

Lavender smiled disarmingly at her, "Well, of course Hermione. I am after all ranked fourth in our year." With that they both got up together to go to potions, leavingthe table in shock.

As soon as the doors to the Great Hall closed, Lavender and Harry burst out laughing. The expression on Granger's face had been hilarious and he felt pleasure that she was finally put on her place. She would now know that he was not the fool that she had believed. He was the brains of their so-called "Golden Trio" and he was more than the dependent, timid and insecure person he made the world believe he was.

Harry could not wait for their reactions when they discovered that little detail and he got a wicked grin on his face when he thought about it. Their reactions of pure shock would be delightful to see, he couldn't wait!

"I recognize that grin, Harry. It is the same one you get when you are about to crush someone and undermine them." Lavender lightly commented.

Harry turned to look at her and gave her a charming smile that would have made any other woman weak in the knees and cause their eyes to dilate with desire, but Lavender snorted and rose an eyebrow at his tactics.

He laughed.

Yes, Harry liked Lavender. Not only was she a very astute and clever person, but she never fell for his masks and smiles. How she never got into Slytherin was a mystery, but he imagined it was for the same reason he didn't: Gryffindor was a perfect cover and although the house of snakes was a noble house, he didn't fancy being killed in his sleep by Death Eater and he suspected that Lavender didn't want to be seen as a sympathizer.

Although most students were in breakfast, some latecomers stared at them as they walked together to Potions. Lavender snorted as the fifth person did a double take when he came across them. He had no doubt that by lunch today, rumors would spread that they were a couple and very much in love.

Harry snorted in disgust at the thought.

Love.

It was such an overused word. He didn't love anyone and the closest thing he felt for anyone was possessiveness, a dark hunger that consumed him and he felt it all for a sweet and oblivious blond.

Unknowingly a dark looked crossed his face and Lavender suppressed a shiver. She remembered the day she saw Harry Potter.

-Flashback-

It was the first day of school and Lavender was nervous as she waited to be sorted. She felt excited, but scared. What if she disappointed her parents? They had assured her that it would not matter which house she would be sorted into as long as she did her best.

Although, her family appeared to be indifferent to Dumbledore, they were known as a Light family. But that was all a façade. They hated Dumbledore and his prejudices of dark and grey families. They knew that people would scorn them if they were revealed to be a grey family as they knew that the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore was not over yet, but delayed and neutrality was a term that did not exist. But as long as they kept under the radar, no would guess their true allegiances.

All throughout the train, she had heard that _the_ Harry Potter would be on board, that the hero was finally coming to Hogwarts. She had sat in a compartment with other first years that spent their time arguing on what house he would be in. Unanimously, they decided on Gryffindor. After all, he defeated the most evil Dark wizard in the last century, why would he not be brave and noble?

She almost laughed at the utter stupidity these kids showed and she hated that fact that she would spend seven years with them for ten months of the year, seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day. She really wanted to avoid the house they would be sorted into.

She had ignored the chatter around her and gazed out the window. All her life her parents made her aware that she had to hide her true self to prevent the mindless followers of Dumbledore from persecuting them. One look at the Malfoys was a good example.

Her family didn't associate with them, not because they were evil and dark, but because they were whispered to have ties to Voldemort, even if Lord Malfoy had been cleared of all charges because he was under the Imperious curse. The Light didn't believe it and thought that they bought their way out, they were certainly rich enough to do it. And the dark thought it was all a ruse.

Her father believed neither of those claims and believed that he had been innocent, but his father had dragged him into the folds of the Death Eaters. And her mother, well she liked Lady Malfoy. And so did Lavender.

Lady Malfoy was a beautiful woman and although she seemed to be a trophy wife that was always in the background, she could recognize the spark of cleverness in her clear blue eyes. She reminded her of her mother. People did tend to forget about pureblood wives and that is where they made a mistake. They were underestimated and that gave them more room to do what they wanted and freedom to manipulate those around them in order to save their families.

And their only child and heir, well there was only one way that she could describe him: beautiful. Draco Malfoy was a gem with his golden blond hair and clear, pretty white skin and huge grey eyes. And he was adorable as he held the hand of his mother as they waited for Lord Malfoy. She had always spied him when her mother took her to the ministry. And she had always wanted to play with him and hug and pinch him, but she couldn't. To do was to put the family in danger and for purebloods, family was everything.

As she waited in the hall to be sorted she desired to be placed in the same house as the Malfoy heir. She knew that they could be great friends if they were given the chance. And she smiled when she saw him two rows in front of her. There was no mistaking that shade of blond hair anywhere. And although she could see his pretty face blank, his eyes showed his nervousness.

And as she wondered how she would introduce herself, she heard the chaos directly behind her as a boy fumbled with his toad. As she turned she heard the name of Harry Potter mentioned by a girl with very bushy hair and large front teeth. There was no mistaking her for a Muggleborn.

And Lavender was not impressed. She didn't think that Muggleborns were inferior; they were simply uneducated in the ways of wizards. And she hated that the customs and traditions she loved as a child were ignored in order to accommodate their needs. Her parents never voiced these concerns, but she saw the tightness of their lips when they heard Muggleborns show disgust of same-sex couples or protest the ways of purebloods.

They were the visitors into the wizarding world and should learn to accept it. There was already a Muggle world, why should the wizarding world become another copy? And she didn't care for Muggles, but she didn't think that they should be eliminated. They were the majority and they needed new blood otherwise interbreeding would occur and several families had already died out because their heirs had become instable.

And you would think that with these beliefs the Browns would have supported Voldemort, but they didn't. He advocated pureblood extremism and that just gave Dumbledore more followers as his methods created chaos.

No, her parents were waiting for the person that could bring both of them down and reorganize the wizarding world and bring Britain to its former glory.

Fat chance of that happening.

She kept hearing the Muggleborn muttered about the spells she knew and which she would have to use. Honestly, she seemed to be trying too hard to be accepted. All they had to do was put a hat in their head. She rolled her eyes at her. She was about to turn back when Lavender saw a tall boy with ginger hair and freckles on his face and she knew who he was.

A Weasley.

She tried to keep a sneer off her face. Their family was filled with blood traitors, wizards that turned their back on the tradition and customs and who forgot the true meaning behind being a wizard. Several generations back the Weasleys were wealthy, but they squandered their money and now they lived in disgrace among pureblood circles.

Even if they known to be mugglelovers, it was strange that they only married other purebloods. And her mother theorized that they didn't even believe their own hype, instead they hoped to marry into a wealthy pureblood family. There were even whispers that their only daughter was their main hope this generation.

She made a note to keep away from him. And then she saw him talk to a scrawny kid with messy hair and heard Weasley call him "Harry"; she did a double take and saw the lightning scar peaking from his fringe. She knew that it was the Harry Potter and felt disappointed.

She could not say for certain what she expected Harry Potter to be like, but she thought he would be conscious of the fact that his name carried a lot of weight in the wizarding world. She thought that he would be more than a boy who acted like a common Muggleborn.

And yet she would have not been surprised if he did. After that fateful night on Halloween, he had been taken for "his own safety" and no one had known where he had gone. And now here he was, friends with a Weasley in oversized glasses and a rat nest for hair.

She had been staring at him for so long that he had turned to look at him and the moment he did, her eyes met piercing green ones that passed right through her. His gaze was one of disinterest and detachment, but it was quickly replaced with shyness and nervousness. She quickly turned around and thought about what she had seen.

She was not a fool. She had seen that look before on herself when she met people she did not like. She pretended in order to hide how much she hated being in the event and having to play nice to the likes of the Patil twins, who she could gladly see burn. In fact, she would roast marshmallows as they did.

May be Harry Potter was more than he appeared. With his looks, he was quickly overlooked and dismissed. Just like his mother and Lady Malfoy and that always gave them the opportunity to do what they wanted. She strayed back as they moved into the Great Hall and ignored the Muggleborns mutterings about the enchanted sky.

She kept Potter in her sights and saw that his gaze would discreetly return to Draco Malfoy, so she moved forward needing to see the look in his eyes, but as she got closer she was called to be sorted.

She moved up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head. She knew what to expect and she was not disappointed.

_Umm, a Brown. Your parents were very tricky to place. Your father was a Ravenclaw through and through, but had a hint of Slytherin in him. And your mother was a delightful surprise. She was a Slytherin to the core, but she begged me to put her in Hufflepuff, which was a stroke of genius on her part. And you, where should I put you?_

She thought about her family and what would be the best for them, then her thoughts went to Potter. She had made the mistake of dismissing him at first, which made her want to smack herself, but all she could think about was his gaze. It was not the look of an innocent little boy or of a future Gryffindor. And when he looked at the Malfoy heir, she had a feeling that it was more than mere curiosity or simple appreciation. It was a gamble, but…

_Ha-ha, _the hat laughed merrily at her decision, _you are a Slytherin to the bone like your mother. Shame that the Light had discredited this noble house, but it would be much easier for you if you were a … _Gryffindor!

She went to the Gryffindor table and as more names were called, the people that were with her in the compartment sat next to her. She withheld a grimace, but this had to be worth it. And it was when she spied Potter's attentive gaze on Malfoy when his name was called.

The hat barely touched his head when it called out Slytherin and she felt a pang in her heart. There went her chance to be friends with the Malfoy heir as he would never associate with Gryffindors. The one person she wanted to be friends with was in another house, while she was stuck with a Patil sister as she gushed about his good looks.

When Potter's name had been called out, the room went silent, but later exploded with chatter as people commented on his appearance. His gaze swept the hall until the hat was placed on his head. The room was silent with expectation as his sorting took the longest until the hat called out Gryffindor and the table erupted in applause and the Wealseys twins called out "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Her heart sank. She knew that she was not wrong about his masks and when she looked up at his expression, her heart lifted.

His gaze was one of utter distaste as the Gryffindors made fools of themselves. But it cleared and showed embarrassment as he sat next to a Weasley and in front of that Muggleborn.

Weeks after the sorting, Lavender would admit that she close to smothering that Patil girl in her sleep. She was annoying and such a gossiper, but people dismissed her because of it. And they dismissed her in association, so it was not _that_ bad. It could be worse, she might be stuck with the Granger girl, who was exactly as she imagined: a Muggleborn trying too hard to be accepted. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

She was walking outside near the half-giant's hut when she saw the Malfoy heir near the lake. She smiled and was ready to walk up to him to introduce herself when she noticed that Potter was near the Forbidden Forest hidden from view.

So far, she had not had a conversation with the boy savior, but she noticed that he would discreetly follow Malfoy either with his eyes or stand at a distance watching him and his gaze would be one of possession or anger when others would approach him with lust in their eyes. But, he would get a small satisfied smirk when they were cursed in return.

And now he had that dark look in his face as he looked at Malfoy. And she had to admit that he looked beautiful in the sunset. The light made his hair look more golden than it was, his lily white skin glowed. He was radiant. And the expression in Potter's face was too possessive for an eleven year old boy, especially for one that was known as the Golden Boy.

Sensing a gaze on him, Potter turned to look at her and he rose an eyebrow in expectation. It was the face of a Slytherin. And she walked up to him and held out her hand. He looked at it and at her and she let her mask fall and he smirked as he took it. That was the day that their alliance was formed.

-End Flashback-

Over the years, that alliance extended to her parents. She was always there in the background aiding him when he needed it. Thanks to her reputation as a flirt and gossiper, she was always tuned into the rumor mill at Hogwarts and the upper circles of pureblood society.

Although, she considered Harry to be her friend, she was not blind to his true nature. Harry Potter was cold and cruel. He cared for no one, but his allies. And even that was pushing it.

He was charming and good looking and was as Slytherin as she imagined Voldemort would have been before he went crazy. And he was just as dark.

Lavender knew that he would never intentional hurt her; he liked her or maybe she was too useful to be thrown away, but she knew that Harry would kill if he needed to. He was not afraid to fight fire with fire.

And he showed that when men and boys would get near Malfoy. She had known that he was fascinated by him and that the only reason that he had not claimed him was because Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the way and he was not willing to risk "his blond".

And she always wondered if Cedric Diggory's death was really an accident. Harry was powerful enough to win those challenges while blind folded and she knew that he knew that the tournament was a ruse for Voldemort, so why would he share the trophy with Diggory? That always plagued her and his obsession with Draco Malfoy worried her at times.

But she always managed to calm herself by rationalizing that Malfoy would never be cared for like Harry would care for him. He would lay the world at his feet and make him his Consort.

And Draco, he could melt the ice in his heart, he could soften his hard nature. He could make Harry love and for those reasons she helped him with gossip and had gone with Malfoy to the Tri-wizard ball to prevent others from taking him.

But, as she saw that dark look across his face, she prayed to all the deities in the world, that Draco Malfoy would love him back. And she consoled herself that if he did, she would finally have his friendship.

"You are very quiet, Lav-Lav." Harry commented as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at her childhood nickname and looked up at him.

"I was thinking of the past and how we will finally be able to show our true selves. That and the fact that I am minutes away from seeing my future husband and you from seeing your little, blond lover."

He smirked at her and lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, I am closer to getting my prize and you, how do you know Snape will say yes?" He teased her as she hit him on his arm.

She lifted her nose in the air in mock- arrogance before smirking and winking at him, "My dear Harry, don't underestimate the charms of the Brown women. It might take some time, but Severus will see that I am perfect for him and in two years, I'll be planning my wedding and having my honeymoon in France."

He laughed all the way to the dungeons.

They had been the first to arrive in Potions and as the few students that trickled in, they had received stares and a few whispers were heard. Lavender sat in next to him, while Granger took the seat next to her. He had to prevent himself from laughing at her; Lavender hated Granger as much as she detested the Patil twins, the Weasleys and Pansy Parkinson. He saw her close her eyes and he knew that she probably hoping that she would not be her Potions partner.

But his amusement quickly was replaced with worry when his blond came in. He paused to look at them and his eyes flashed his hurt. Harry knew that rumors had already spread and the students probably believed that he and Lavender were a couple.

And based on the scene they made at breakfast today, Draco believed it as well. In fact, he looked like wanted to do nothing better than cry. And Harry cursed his stupidity.

He wanted to do nothing more than embrace him and tell him that he was being foolish. Why would Harry choose pretty over beautiful? Why would he reject such perfection? And that was what Draco Malfoy was: perfection with his golden blond hair, full pink lips, huge grey eyes and a slender and soft body. He was Harry's. And he could not wait for their meeting tonight to prove that to him.

Snape came in with his billowing robes and he harshly closed the door with a bang. He heard Lavender sigh next to him. She had it bad for the brooding man. And he could see the attraction. Although his nose was a little big for his face and his lips were thin, he had a velvety voice and a tall, imposing figure. He was also one of the best Potion Masters in the world and came from two of the best pureblood families.

He had heard her go on and on about his muscularity that he could recite from memory all sorts of adjectives that would make the man want to curse him.

He took a survey of the room and noticed that there were one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, four Slytherins, including Draco and three Gryffindors, which consisted of them. All in all, it was the smallest NEWT class in the school and no doubt the largest class in Snape's teaching career. The man was notorious for not accepting anything, but the best.

Snape also surveyed the room and grimaced. "So all of you made it to NEWT potions?" It was a rhetorical question and yet it was meant to make you feel unworthy. "Although I have some…reservation about the ability skills of some of you in this class," he glanced at Harry and oddly enough at Granger, who looked affronted," I expect nothing, but your best. Failure to do so will have you kicked out of this class. I will not accept excuses and laziness. This is my biggest class ever and to lighten the burden I will be assigning partners."

Murmurs could be heard, but one glare from Snape quieted them. Harry could feel Lavender's giddiness next to him.

"Your partner will be the same for the entire year and I expect you to be mature and work together regardless of the house differences. I know that that might be hard for some of you," again he glanced at Harry, "but failure to do so will have the pair scrubbing all the toilets I can find in the castle for the rest of their school career. I will also deduct hundreds of points from your house."

"Because this is my biggest class, rules will be in place. Everyone here is sixteen years old and is one year away from being an adult. I will not accept "accidents" and all of you know what I mean. No extra ingredients will be "accidently" added to another group's or individual's cauldron and no "accidental" slips will be tolerated either. I will punish those involve, regardless of houses." He gave them a glare before continuing on.

"This term, you and your partner will be expected to turn in a weekly scroll on all the data that you can find on a certain assigned potion. This will prepare you for your midterm in which you will recreate a complex potion and will aid you for your final in the second term, which consist of you and your partner creating or altering a potion. Failure on this exam will prevent you from going on to your seventh year and taking the NEWT exams. Now that you dunderheads understand the importance of this class, your partners are as followed…"

"And finally we have Parkinson and Nott, Brown and Zabini and Potter and Malfoy. Now move with your potion partner and turn to page two hundred and three. You have an hour to complete the potion. The last fifteen minutes of class should be spent in discussion with your partner on this week's assigned potion scroll." With that he sat on his desk as he began grading their summer homework.

Harry moved to Draco's table and didn't sneer or look disgusted, which surprised some of the class as the two were bitter rivals. They quickly got settled without any insults and began to prepare their supplies for their potion.

They worked quietly and diligently as they prepared their potion, but they did talk to one another about certain steps and directions. Hermione was shocked at how well they worked together and resolved to talk to Harry about it after class. She was also going to grill him about not telling her about his OWL grades. She hated that she had to find out from freaking Lavender Brown. That brought her to another topic that she wanted to discuss with Harry. The two had looked very comfortable in the other's presence that rumors were being spread that they were couple.

As she thought about that, Parkinson and Nott were eying the pair from the corner of their eyes. Although, they heard about the apparent closeness between Brown and Potter, they could not deny that Potter and Draco worked well together. In fact, they were mere minutes away from finishing their potion.

Lavender almost smirked as the people around her glanced at Harry and Draco. She knew that by lunch tongues would be wagging about this and she was glad that she was paired with Zabini, although he was a man whore and a player, he was useful for information.

The period progressed with whispers as the class concentrated on their potion. Harry and Draco were done first and had turned in their perfect potion into Snape, who looked a little shock that the pair had managed to peaceful work together. He grudgingly gave them an O.

Harry sat back down and looked at his Draco, whose cheeks were lightly flushed from the fumes. That brought back this morning's wet dream and Harry had to close his eyes before he got an erection. A comfortable silence descended between them and Harry broke their silence, "Well, when do want to meet to work on the scroll?"

His Draco looked at him with a sly spark in his eyes, "How about today after dinner? That way we can judge how much we time we need to work on it and from that we can determine what times and how frequently we will have to meet."

Harry got his message and nodded his head. "That's fine. I will have Quidditch in about two months and will be busy scheduling practices and try-outs. As for classes I have five classes, the standard along with Arithmancy."

Draco rose an eyebrow at this, "I didn't know you took that class. I have the same, but I am taking Ancient Runes as well."

Harry nodded, "I didn't take the class, but I took the OWL for it. I did self-study."

Draco looked intrigued, but decided not to push his luck by asking more. For the first time, Harry was being polite to him and he didn't want to ruin it by being nosey. He felt his heart tighten when he thought about this morning's breakfast scene and he felt his eyes start to grow misty. He looked down; this was not the time to cry. He'll do that later when he was alone in his room.

He decided to divert attention from himself by asking something else instead, "So, based on what you said earlier, I can assume that you are the Gryffindor captain?"

Harry had seen his teary eye expression and knew that his blond wanted to ask more about him, but felt that he was unable to do it, so he changed the subject. Tonight, his blond would no longer be restricted and would be able to ask what he wanted.

"Yes, I am. Is Slytherin prepared this year to give the cup back?" His tone was light and teasing and not at all accusatory as Draco imagined it would be. After all, Slytherin had flattened Gryffindor last year.

"I would not know. I gave the badge back this year." Harry was shocked. Not like he cared about the game, but he would now be bored. His blond was the only one that was competition, while everyone else was easy. On the plus side, it meant that no one would see him in the shower. He didn't like the fact that other men could eye his blond.

"And before you ask, I quit Quidditch as well. I have other things to worry about than catching the snitch." Once again, his eyes got that sly look in them.

And Harry panicked. He knew that Draco was not marked, but was he given a mission that would endanger him? He didn't like the fact that he was so close to Voldemort. If it were up to him, the blond would be locked away where no one, but Harry would see him. Draco was his after all.

The bell rang for class to be over and as the rest of the class packed up, Draco turned to look at him, "Tonight after dinner we will meet in the library." And he walked away. Harry resisted the urge to look at his ass as he did.

He gathered his things and almost groaned in frustration as Granger impatiently waited for him. No doubt she would interrogate him, luckily Lavender had left the room and being the clever girl that she was knew that if they continued to be seen together people would get the wrong idea. Including his Draco, but as Harry ignored the nosey bitch besides him, he knew that Draco Malfoy would soon be his.


	5. Chapter 5

Rewrite Ch.5:

Granger ran next to him and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into an alcove. Harry grabbed his hand back and turned to face her with an eyebrow arched as he waited for her to talk.

"Harry, you and I need to have a long talk." Hermione said with an impatient glare.

"Really about what Hermione?" He relied in an uninterested tone, while she looked affronted that he was even asking that question. She flipped her bushy hair back and Harry wondered if it was a new, annoying habit that she was developing.

"Harry, don't play stupid!" she scold, "You know exactly what we need to talk about! I don't even know where to start! How about we start with your new looks, expensive clothes, your OWLS scores." She tone was frigid when she said that, "your attitude on the Express, your apparent relationship with Lavender and today's Potion class and your friendly attitude towards Malfoy!" She practically spat the name out.

Originally, Harry did not plan to be _total_ bastard, but hearing that tone to address his Draco made him angry. His Draco should be treated with the respect he deserved; he was beautiful, talented and wealthy and those were all qualities Granger envied. She also hated the fact that he called her Mudblood at times.

But, she did deserve to be called that because regardless of what the Light said, the word did not mean that someone's blood was filthy and unworthy, but that they were uneducated in the way of wizards.

And all of that described Granger; she brought all of her Muggle ideas into the wizarding world and wanted to change those that did not fit her upbringing. Her obsession with house elves was an excellent example. When she had brought up her ideas to start SPEW, Harry did not join and it took everything he had not to laugh in her face and call her a Mudblood as well. His refusal had earned him a stern lecture and he had to put with her nagging until he finally yelled at her to stop.

They were in the common room when he had had enough and everyone had heard him as he berated her. Really, Harry had had enough with her attitude.

Others had silently agreed with him and watched as he had plainly told her that just because they were friends did not mean that they had to share the same views and he did not agree with her on everything.

That incident had really shown Harry that Granger was not as popular as others believed. The Slytherins hated her for being a Muggleborn and a Mudblood; the Hufflepuffs liked her only because she was one of the "best friends" of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Ravenclaws respected her because of her knowledge, but only to an extent, they preferred his blond and the Gryffindors also tolerated her because she earned them house points. But otherwise, her attitude annoyed everyone: she was bossy and a know-it-all, who always nagged other to do their homework and study.

And now he finally had the chance to put her in her place.

"Granger, you are not my mother and you can't demand me anything. Lily has been dead for fifteen years and so far I have done well without a mother figure. You are my friend, nothing more and nothing less. What I do and don't do is no one business, much less yours."

His tone had been cold and detached and he felt himself inwardly smirk when he saw her ashen expression. But it quickly changed into one of outrage. He rolled his eyes, this bitch never gave up.

"I will not let you talk to me that way. I am your friend, who has been with you since we were first years! I am entitled to know!" Granger huffed and looked at him expectantly as if he would apologize and tell her everything; instead he became angrier.

She was entitled to nothing. And the fact that she believed she did, made him want to hurt her, but he wouldn't. And it was not because she was a girl; he was not afraid nor did he care that she was girl. Others had rules and a conscious about not hitting and hurting them, but did that stop them from fighting back? No, it did not. An enemy was an enemy regardless of their gender.

And Granger was an enemy, who was a means to an end. He only chose her because no one would guess or even imagine who he truly was. But her personality had always been a drawback. Like everyone else, they believe that they could tell him what to do because he was their so-call Savior.

His stare was cold and his voice was even frostier, "You are entitled to know nothing, Granger. Just because you are my friend does not mean that you can put your nose in my life and that you can demand me for anything. Nor can you scold me when I do something that you don't like. Do I ask you for every detail in your life? No, you want your privacy or have you forgotten fourth year and Krum?"

She stood with her mouth gaping open. It was not flattering. Then, she blushed as she remembered their fourth year.

Victor Krum had taken an unusual interest in her. Apparently, she had been different from all the other girls that met him who did not act like a fangirl. They had bonded over their time spent in the library and he had asked her to be his date to the Tri-wizard ball.

When he had asked her about it causally at the ball, she had gotten defensive and had plainly told him that her life was her and she could date whoever she wanted without his permission. He had immediately turned away from her and had ignored her the rest of the night.

He had wanted to throw in her face all the times that she had demanded every detail of his life, but he stopped himself, knowing that he could later use this as a manipulation tool. And finally, here was his chance!

His cold attitude made her apologize for her behavior the next day. She had used Weasel as an excuse as he had accosted her of "consorting with the enemy". He had not accepted her apology, although she pretended that he had.

His change in attitude was used by Skeeter, who wrote an article on the "love triangle between him, Granger and Krum". It had been a total surprise and he had laughed when he read it. Since everyone in the Great Hall saw his reaction, they did not take the article seriously; although, Mr. Weasley had and had treated her with a cold politeness the day of the third task. But, it was not because she was "hurting" Harry, but because he wanted him to marry his whore of a daughter.

Yeah, right.

It was funny the reactions that followed afterwards. The Gryffindors had rolled their eyes (after making sure that their Golden Boy had not been offended) and believed that unresolved sexual tension existed between Granger and Weasel.

Harry wanted to laugh at their sheer stupidity. Unfortunately, he spent a lot of time with them and felt no sexual tension between them. They argued and irritated each other because they could not let the other have the last word. Both of them were nothing, but stubborn fools.

He felt satisfaction with her reaction, "Even after that, why can't I have the same courtesy? Is it because I am the Boy-Who-Lived, so that prevents me from having my own life? But, it is my life and I can do whatever I want with it. I answer to no one, especially you."

Knowing that would put her off, Harry walked away, realizing that he could have been harsher on her, but he needed her for now and when she became useless, he would get rid of her.

He had on with the rest on his day and as time passed felt the excitement build within him. Granger had kept her distance as she usually did when he used her last name. That had always been a cue on how annoyed he was with her.

He knew that she was not as close to Weasel as many believed. In fact, Harry was sure she secretly hated him and when they were not talking, she spent her time in the library and talked with her other friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The hat might have put her in Gryffindor, but she would have done better in Ravenclaw. Her love for books and respect for authority figures made her perfect for the house, but she could be brave depending on the issue and that could make her a potential threat.

While, Grange loved the respect that she gained from being "the brains of the Golden Trio", Weasel wanted to use him and gain fame through association. He also knew that she felt closer to him than Weasel. In some ways, Harry felt sorry for her, but that always ended when she showed her attitude.

When the bell signaled the end of Charms, he tried not to run up to the tower and get his things for his "study session". He had informed Remus to cover for him and had taken his invisibility cloak and Marauder map to make sure that no one tried to follow him. His blond was too important to be endangered.

As he arrived into the common room, he had noticed that it was unusual full. Then, he saw the look of outrage on Weasel's face and Lavender's gaze and knew that his friendly attitude towards Draco had been distorted through the rumor mill and had finally reached the Gryffindors, who waited expectantly for his reaction.

The lot of them were mindless sheep, who believed anything as long as it was Light. No wonder Dumbledore had gone unchallenged for all of this years and Voldemort did not count as his actions gave him more allies and followers.

He sighed and waited for the explosion. He did not wait for long.

"You are consorting with the enemy!" Weasel yelled as his face redden. Harry signed again, already getting tired of him using that phrase. No one moved as they watched Weasel lose his temper.

They all thought that Harry felt some respect and brotherhood for him and his family. They were wrong. And he would show them how wrong they were when the opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately, it was not now.

"Really Ronald, how am I "consorting with the enemy"? Snape assigned Malfoy to be my partner. You have a problem, in fact if any of you have a problem, why don't any of you complain to him? Instead, all of you turn on me. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be honorable and loyal? Or are Slytherins right in saying that the lot of you are rash fools, who are gullible enough to believe rumors?"

His glare swept the crowd and many were embarrassed and ashamed. Some were like Weasel and were irate that he had insulted them.

"I am no spineless idiot!" Weasel screamed. Heads nodded at his statement.

"Really, I remember that you abandoned me fourth year due to the Tri-wizard tournament and now we all know that it was Voldemort who planned it all. And when I won, I was a Gryffindor through and through. And yet, all of you did not believe me when I said that he was back and called my crazy and a liar. Some of you thought that I murdered Diggory for glory."

No one would look him in the eye now.

"And now I am committing a great sin by working with Malfoy, who happens to be a Slytherin and by association I am now a traitor to the noble House of Gryffindor, when everyone in this house always turns their backs on me!"

His nostrils flared, "Malfoy is my partner for Potions whether any of you approve or not; in fact, it doesn't involve any of you! I will work with him and if I don't, I will have Snape ordering me to clean every bloody toilet in this castle. We all know that we are at war, even if all of you try to ignore that fact. All of you look up to me as some savior or your Chosen One, so if you really want me to help defeat Voldemort, back the fuck off and let me do what I need to do instead of having to guard my back from your backstabbing rumors and prejudices."

The Gryffindors looked ashamed and swallowed loudly from his accusations. They all knew it was true. They had seen Harry's temper, but never before had it been directed at the whole house and now that it was, they didn't know how to react. Several of them looked uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to leave for dinner.

The room got colder as Harry stepped forward up to Weasel and almost snarled, "All of you will back-off from Malfoy and not give him a hard time. His is my partner for Potions and I will not have any of you try to upset our agreement because of your prejudice against Slytherins, when I have just proven that all of you are as traitorous as they are. I don't care what the rest of the Slytherins do to you or what you do to them, but all of you will Draco Malfoy alone or you will personally find out how I have managed to survive Voldemort all of these years besides sheer dumb luck."

With that warning, he walked out of the room and made his way to dinner.

Dinner was a strained affair. All of the Gryffindors were subdued and withdrawn. Since they were the loudest table in the Hall, their behavior was noted by the other houses. Some were staring at the table and whispering with their neighbors and friends. Others commended the attention of large groups as Harry's warning had spread to other the houses.

Harry, for the most part, was ignoring his house and quietly talking to Lavender. Their interaction did nothing to stop the rumors from stating that they were a couple.

The room went quiet when Draco came in, who ignored them. Although he noticed that the Gryffindor table was quiet, while the other houses quietly whispered and stared brashly at them. He went to the Slytherin table with his head held up high even when he wanted nothing more than to be back at his room crying. Draco didn't want to think about finally losing any chance he could have had with Harry, who appeared to be very friendly with Lavender Brown.

All this time, he had been in the sidelines watching him and loving him, hoping that one day that gaze would be on him. That Harry would finally see him and love him and now there seemed to be no chance of that happening ever happening.

What if he was in a relationship with Brown? What if he loved her and planned to marry her? He couldn't interfere with that; he wanted Harry to be happy, even if it was with someone else.

Brown was pretty, smart and from a good neutral family, although many believed they were Light. He has gone with her to the Tri-wizard ball and had enjoyed her company. She was not the bimbo people believed she was and if they had ran in the same circles and had been in the same house, they could have been friends.

Talking with her at the ball had prevented him from crying at seeing Harry dance with someone else when he wanted to be the one in his arms. He had wanted to walk up to him and shake him and make him realize that they were right for each other.

Skeeter's article about the love triangle with him, Krum and Granger had angered him and he had studied with the intent to beat the Mudblood. He was smart, no smarter than her. He was always first, while she was second.

Also, he was better looking; people always told him that he was pretty and beautiful. And Granger was not with her beaver-like front teeth and bushy hair. She might have looked nice at the ball, but he was prettier with his blond hair and white skin.

Diggory's fixation with him proved that. He had even wanted him to be his date to the ball, but he was already going with Brown and had rejected his offer.

But, when he found out that he was taking a Patil twin, he had wanted to scream. What if he liked her? May be he should have accepted Diggory to make Harry jealous, even if Diggory did creep him out.

But to imagine that he liked Granger, was unbearable. She had a chance since they were friends after all, while he was his rival. The "slimy snake".

Draco loved him, why could he not see that. He cried for him, longed for him and now he was in a committed relationship with someone else. How could he ask him to pretend to be a relationship with him?

He had thought that if he could be with Harry once, then he could finally let go and find someone else to love him. But now, he would not do that. He didn't want Harry to kiss him and hold him, while he thought of her.

No, he would tell him everything he knew about the Dark side and leave the country. He would move on with his life and find someone else that would make his heart beat faster. With that resolve, he sat straighter and waited for dinner to be over.

While Draco was deep in his thoughts, he did not feel nor did he see the obsessive stare of a certain Gryffindor, whose heart hated seeing him so distressed and sad.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the loud arrival of Blaise Zabini. He smirked at them all before starting on his Sheppard's pie, "I am sure that all of you are wondering why the Gryffindor table is so quiet. Well, I know."

The curiosity of all of the Slytherins' peaked, while Draco half-listened, wanting nothing more than to be in his bed, surrounded by sheets, crying and eating chocolate.

Blaise relished being in the limelight, "Well, it is due to our Ice Prince, Draco." All eyes went to Draco, who froze.

He hated that his heart beat faster and hope swelled in his chest. May be he still had a chance?

Parkinson pushed him to talk, "And pray tell Blaise, how is Draco the reason all of the Gryffindors look like their Golden boy had abandoned them?"

Blaise smirked at her, "Well, he has." He said with amusement as all eyes widen. Parkinson's eyes flicked rapidly between Draco and the Gryffindor table as she tried to understand the current situation.

"What do you mean Blaise?" Draco asked as he too looked at the Gryffindors.

"Yes and how does that involve Draco?" Nott asked with a jealous gleam in his eyes. Draco wanted to shutter in disgust.

"Well, Weasel accused Potter of courting with the enemy when they found out that they were Potion partners. Apparently, they expected that their Golden Boy to blow a fuse, but instead he was friendly towards Draco, which caused Weasel to imply that he was a traitor. And Potter threaten them to keep away from Draco and do nothing to destroy the peace between them or else they would find out how he was able to survive the Dark Lord all of these years."

Eyes gleamed in interest, "Blaise, are you saying that Potter has given Draco protection against all of the Gryffindors?" a Greengrass sister asked.

"Yes, my dear Astoria, that is exactly what I am saying. And that does not even include how Potter accused them of being traitors for always turning their backs on him and told them that they were as traitorous as Slytherins. Hints, why they are so quiet."

The table was shocked that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had bashed his own house. They all knew that Gryffindors were not that loyal, especially since they knew about the Pettigrew and Black scandal. But, this was a stretch for the Savior and proclaimed "Dumbledore's Man".

"And what about Brown and Potter?" Nott asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes; Draco knew that he hoped that he would fail and he felt depressed because he felt like he would fail as well.

Blaise snorted, "Brown is my partner for Potions and I can tell you that those rumors are nothing, but false. Brown and Potter have been friends for some time, but no one notices as they are too busy caught up in the "Golden Trio" to see that Potter has others friends besides those two. And I have to admit that I would too if I had to put with a Mudblood and a blood traitor."

Some Slytherins laughed and Draco felt lighter. They were just friends, just friends and he repeated those words to himself to keep his sadness from consuming him.

He looked up at the surrounding Slytherins and knew that he had to offer Harry protection as well. "Seeing as Potter was gracious enough to do that for me, than I'll do the same. I don't care about the other Gryffindors, but Potter is mine and anyone who fails to understand that will learn why people have been scared to cross a Malfoy."

The message was passed along and Draco caught the eye of Harry and nodded his head in recognition. Harry returned the gesture and those that saw knew that the two biggest rivals in Hogwarts had called a truce.

And even more, they were willing to defend it.

After their exchange both of them got up and left the Hall side by side, leaving an explosion of whispers in the wake and the calculating gaze of five individuals.

As soon as the doors to the Hall closed, both of them laughed. And Harry marveled at how beautiful Draco looked unrestrained with his emotions in the open. He loved how his eyes sparkled when he laughed and how wonderful his laugh was.

On the other hand, Draco felt elated that Harry was standing beside him laughing with him. And he could smell his scent of cinnamon and spice with a hint of what he called "pure Harry". When he had "tripped" to give him the note when they rode the carriage together, he had inhaled the scent and wanted nothing more than to hug him and stay in his arms. He knew that it was wrong, but it had felt so right being in that strong embrace. He had felt happy, warm and safe.

But, it had to end and that night to Draco had wrapped his arms around himself and relived that moment. It had been his consolation and his hope because their bodies fit so well together and he knew that they did as well. They belonged together. If only Harry could see that.

On the carriage ride, he had wanted to sit near him and hold his hand, may be even kiss him and run his fingers through his hair and those thoughts had kept him from crying during breakfast. He had to hold onto the feeling of that embrace when he saw Brown and Harry smile and tease each other and felt hollow when he saw their interaction.

Those feelings more than anything reminded him of their fifth year when Harry had gone on a "date" with Cho Chang.

The moment he had seen them, he felt an ache in his chest. She had been happy and smiling as people looked at them and although Harry looked annoyed with the attention, who was Draco to know that he did not like her?

But those doubts had ended when he saw Harry snap at her. He felt relief wash through his body and his heart mend itself. And he hoped the same would happen with Brown and yet, Harry had been amused and not annoyed with the attention when he caught his eyes.

Those green eyes that he had learned to adore as a child when they had lighten up in response to his smile. Those eyes that would one day look at someone else with love and affection, while Draco remained in the background.

They had walked to the library in silence, although they did occasionally talk about their Potion.

Draco had been surprised that he sounded interested in the subject and was so knowledgeable in the topic. And he let his mind wondered, if he and Harry could be together, Draco could see him and Sev argue and discuss Potions, while his parents rolled their eyes at them. His father would be bored and would try to rile them up and get them drunk "so they could live a little and have fun" and his mother would play chess with herself as she tried to determine ways to further the family. And he, well he would run his hand on his belly round with their child. They would be so happy and he longed for that dream to become true.

He shook those thoughts from his head as they approached the library. Although, they had left the Hall early, several students arrived and stared at them boldly, no doubt hoping they could see if the rumors were true or if they would witness a fight.

Harry and Draco ignored them and continued their work in silence, which was broken when they talk about their assignment. They had remained in the library for three hours and had resolved to come the next day after dinner to continue their work.

Too soon Draco stood outside the Room of Requirements. He felt nervous and his heart rate dramatically increased. He was also light-headed and wanted nothing more than to walk away, but he couldn't.

He needed to do this.

After their time in the library, Draco had decided to tell Harry everything, even about his mission and if he felt that Harry liked Lavender, then he would leave within the week from Britain. He would try to forget Harry and would move on with his life and find love elsewhere.

He turned the knob and went inside.

The first thing that Draco noticed was Harry seating in a black leather sofa looking directly at him. His pose was of utter relaxation and he resisted the urge to blush and may be walk up to him and snuggle next to his warmth. But, then he remembered Brown and his expression darken.

Although Draco dreamed of the day, he could tell Harry the truth, he didn't know how to start or what to say. In fact, he still felt like he would be cursed, even though Harry had acted friendly towards him. But, that didn't mean anything. Maybe he needed to be because Draco had information he needed and didn't want to alienate who could help him.

Draco opened his mouth to talk, but his throat tightened up and he turned his back on Harry in order to gather himself.

While he had his back turned, Harry had remained silent and admired his ass. He knew that he should not do it, especially as the situation was tense and serious, but he had held back five years, so he was entitled to check out what was his.

And Harry was not disappointed.

His blond's ass was firm and round. And he wanted to squeeze those cheeks. No doubt his Draco would be tight and…

His fantasy stopped when his blond turned around with those big, grey and teary eyes and looked at him. That was his undoing. Harry could not bear to see those eyes look so sad and broken and he knew he shouldn't, but he acted.

He got up and hugged Draco to him. He inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and adored the feel of that slender and soft body against his. He fit perfectly against his larger frame and he nuzzled his cheek against those baby soft blond locks. Draco was utter perfection and Harry would snare him, regardless of what he had to do. Hopefully, his blond would be receptive to his advances. It would be so much easier if he was.

While he made plans, Draco was clueless on what to do. He loved being in Harry's arms. His embrace was strong and he was perfectly tuck in under his chin. He was warm and safe and loved the cinnamon and spicy scent that surrounded him. But, he was confused. Why would Harry act like this?

Draco had been scared and had not known how to start, so he let his desperation and emotion show on his face. But, he knew that Harry was not a sucker for emotions, so why? Unless, this was a sick joke? That thought made him stiffen and tears began to run down his cheeks. If that were true, his heart would break.

Harry felt Draco stiffen and pulled away to look at him as his tears fell down. The expression in those eyes made him stir. His Draco looked so hurt as if one word could break him. He used his thumb to wipe those tears away and softly kissed his nose.

"What's wrong Draco?" His tone was soft and tender and he looked him in the eyes. Draco's heart beat faster from hearing his name come from Harry's lips.

The tears would not stop, "Why? Why are you acting this way? Is it a joke? Do you want to hurt me? What about Brown?" His voice was frantic and sobs started to shake his slim frame.

"No, no. Draco, she is just a friend. I don't love nor do I like her in a romantic light. We only tease each other." He kissed those tears away. "And I don't want to hurt you. Draco, I care too much about you."

Those last words startled Draco and he looked directly into Harry's eyes as he tried to find any falsehoods. He found none and he bit his bottom lip and smiled. His actions had Harry's eyes darken in desire as he saw that plump lower lip being chewed, but when he smiled that shy and innocent smile, he felt it resonate throughout his whole body.

He leaned forward and softly kissed him. His lips were so soft and sweet!

Draco softly kissed back and sighed into the kiss. When Harry pulled back, he felt himself blush and a wave of happiness went through him. He touched his lips and smiled. His first kiss! And it had been with Harry! He felt himself blush even more. And he shyly glanced back at Harry, who looked at him with awe.

He saw Draco blush prettily and touch in lips in amazement. Harry inwardly smirked! Yes, Draco Malfoy would be all his, never touched by anyone, but him. He would be the first and the last and that made his chest burn with such a strong emotion that he could only stare at the blond beauty in awe. And the shy expression didn't nothing to curb his libido, so Harry pulled him back and kissed him.

This time the kiss was dominating and brutal. His blond responded gently, but with such innocence that Harry gently cradled his face in his hands and softly looked at Draco, "Since I first saw you all those years ago, I have only wanted you and no one else. But I had to wait and watched as you became even more beautiful and perfect and mine. It was so hard, but now I have you. Mine. _Mine_." Harry growled and kissed him again.

Harry repeated the phrase as he kissed down his neck. He kissed his lips again in a forceful kiss and rubbed circles on his slim hips. Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck to bring them even closer and let himself be dominated.

When air became necessary, they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes and Harry gloated, seeing those grey eyes look at him with affection.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered and he smirked when Draco's eyes widen in delight and his blush appeared again, but Harry's tone suddenly changed into a serious one, "now, how is Voldemort threatening you?"

The question made Draco flinch and he withdrew from Harry's arms. Fear spread throughout his body; he finally had a chance with Harry and now he feared he would lose it once he found out about his mission!

"I…I like you Harry. I always have. Since I saw you at the robe shop, all I wanted was to be your friend, but those feelings changed. And…" Tears fell down his face and prevented him from continuing.

Harry tried to embrace him again, but Draco stepped back and shook his head. His reluctance angered Harry. Draco was his to do whatever he wanted! But he pushed those feelings down. Harry had an inkling of what this was about and he inwardly smirked. If he was right, he would use it to keep the blond forever. Draco would never escape him now.

"I was given a mission when I was eleven to befriend you, but when I saw that you were the boy from the robe shop; I couldn't. So, I went out of my way to belittle you. I needed to become your rival, so you would never trust me and then I would never betray you to Voldemort."

Shock was openly displayed on Harry's face. He had always wondered why when he met Draco again on the train, pain and sadness had flashed in his grey eyes before he insulted him. He had believed it was thanks to his name, which never would have allowed him to be friendly with the Boy-Who-Lived, but to find out that Draco was protecting him was surprising.

And although that thought pleased him, Harry wondered what Draco had to give up to play the part. And the possibilities that went through his mind angered him. Draco was his to touch and he hoped for Draco's sake that he had remained pure or else!

"But, now I have another mission. I was summoned this summer to Voldemort's headquarters. I thought I was going to be marked, but I had a back-up plan. Unfortunately, he didn't want to mark, but he…" His voice faltered and he quickly looked away from Harry's eyes, so he didn't see them darken in rage.

Harry was now suppressing his magic. Voldemort had taken many things from him, but Draco…if what he thought had really happened, his careful planning would go out the window. He would torture the motherfucker for taking what was his.

Obliviously, Draco continued, "He wanted me as his new toy. He said I was pretty, but I couldn't let him touch me!" He desperately looked at Harry, "He wanted to take what I saved all these years for you!"

His eyes were pleading and Harry grabbed him and brutally kissed him. His anger dissipated and he was pleased. He hugged the blond to him and rubbed his back as sobs shook his frame.

"I lied and I convinced him to give me a new mission to "seduce you". But Harry," Draco looked up at him, beseechingly "I love you. I want to be with you. Please, please believe me!"

"I do, Baby, I do." He whispered as he softly kissed him, "You're mine, just mine. My blond and I'll protect you, don't worry. I won't let him touch you," Harry said between kisses.

Draco relaxed into his embrace and kissed him back. Although, Harry had not told him he loved him, he could recognize it in his eyes and his tender gestures and he wondered if Harry had not figured it out yet.

He moaned into the kiss when Harry squeezed his bottom and sucked on his throat. He moved his head to give him greater access and panted lightly. In response, Harry brutally kissed him again and harden when he saw his cheeks flushed in arousal and his lips become red and swollen.

His blond looked so fuckable, but he held himself back. When the time was right, he would deflower him and gently love him. But, the thought of all that unclaimed skin and ass made him hard. He was more turned on now, then all those times that he actually had sex.

He lifted him up bridal style and took him to the sofa and placed him on his lap. He had been tempted to place him on the bed, but knew that if he did, he would have not been able to hold himself back.

Draco snuggled up to him and sighed in contentment. Harry arms pulled him tighter to his body and he was glad he was able to hide his erection. He didn't want to embarrass his blond, although he would love to see those cheeks blush bright red.

They didn't speak for awhile and Harry smirked as he nuzzled his cheek against the soft blond hair. Draco had delivered himself on a silver platter for him and he would take full advantage of it.

Harry was surprised at how easily Draco trusted him to protect him. He did not flinched away from his aggressiveness, but loved it. In fact, Draco had told him that he loved him and those words for some unknown reason made his heart feel lighter. He knew that he cared for the blond and was beyond obsessed with him and extremely possessive of him, but he wondered…

"So, how do you plan to destroy both Voldemort and Dumbledore?" Draco asked suddenly and Harry stiffened in surprise. Draco felt his reaction and looked up at him with his huge inquiring eyes.

He softly snorted and smiled teasingly at him, "Just because I am blond, does not mean I am stupid, Harry. I know that you are not the Gryffindor Golden Boy everyone believes that you are and I know that you detest Dumbledore and would never join Voldemort, so it is logical that you would want to bring them both down."

Harry stared into the grey eyes and smirked. Yes, Draco was perfect for him.

* * *

A/N: Recently, I have become a member of the bottom Draco community on livejournal and have issued two prompt collections. So far, two writers have responded and have written chapters. They're both excellent and I would like to share them with you:

All is Fair in Love and War (or so they say): http :/ ajisbored. livejournal. com / 2012 / 03 / 04 / (leave out the spaces)

Fallin Out and Moving On: http : / www. fanfiction. net /s / 7891883 / 1 / Falling_Out_and_Moving_On (again, leave out the spaces)

Please leave a comment/review, so they can both know how much we appreciate their efforts. I promise you that so far, their stories are good. Also alwats, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


End file.
